si loin de moi
by marelle26
Summary: Juste après que Mr. Collins ait fait sa demande, Mr. Darcy demande Elizabeth en mariage, et celle-ci accepte. Histoire épistolaire
1. Lettre I

Lettre 1 : Miss Elizabeth Bennet à Mrs Gardiner.

Longbourn, 1er décembre 1813

Ma très chère tante,

Je ne sais ce que vous allez dire en recevant cette lettre, mais la nouvelle qu'elle contient est si importante que je ne souhaite pas que vous l'appreniez par quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Ma très chère tante, Mr. Darcy de Pemberley m'a fait une demande en mariage, et j'ai accepté. Je suis donc fiancée, et deviendrai Mrs. Darcy le 20 janvier. Je sens que vous devez vous poser des questions. Il est vrai que je ne vous ai guère parlé de lui en des termes très élogieux, et pour être honnête, je pense toujours tout ce que je vous ai écrit. Mais néanmoins, laissez-moi vous raconter toute l'affaire.

Vous vous souvenez sans doute que dans ma dernière lettre, je vous avais parlé de William Collins, le fils d'un cousin de mon père, et par là, l'héritier de Papa. Ce jeune homme, qui est pasteur sous le patronage de Lady Catherine de Bourgh, s'est mis en tête qu'il était de son devoir absolu de se marier, et il a voulu, de manière assez honorable, il est vrai, épouser une de nous, afin que Longbourn reste dans la famille, et que nous ayons un endroit où vivre à la mort de notre père. Je crois que son choix se portait originalement sur Jane, mais Maman lui ayant fait comprendre que la chère Jane était destinée à épouser Mr. Bingley (même s'il ne s'est toujours pas déclaré), il a reporté sa préférence sur moi. Je crois vous avoir dit combien cet homme m'est insupportable, avec ses manières obséquieuses, à sa manière, son arrogance, et sa mièvrerie. Toujours est-il qu'hier, encouragé par ma mère, il m'a réclamé un entretien privé pour me faire une demande en mariage grotesque, où il m'a affirmé être éperdument amoureux de moi, persuadé que nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre, et qu'en l'épousant, j'aurai l'immense honneur de recevoir la visite de Lady Catherine de Bourgh ! J'avoue avoir un certain désir de rencontrer cette femme qui doit, pour avoir accordé la cure à mon cousin, être soit un modèle de bienveillance et de charité , soit un modèle d'orgueil et de suffisance. J'avoue que connaissant le caractère de mon cousin, et le caractère du neveu de cette lady- qui n'est autre que Mr. Darcy en personne !- je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Vous vous doutez bien sûr que j'ai refusé son offre : cet homme est stupide et proprement dégoûtant, et l'idée seule de devoir être la mère de ses enfants me donne la nausée. Ma mère s'est insurgée, me traitant de fille ingrate, mais mon père m'a heureusement soutenu dans ce refus, affirmant qu'il ne saurait m'accorder en mariage à un tel homme.

Jusque-là, vous ne devez pas voir le rapport avec Mr. Darcy. Mais figurez-vous, ma tante, que moins d'une heure après que Mr. Collins soit sorti de chez nous, en nous maudissant et en me prédisant que je finirai vieille fille (là-dessus, il a été invité par mon amie Charlotte Lucas, qu'il a demandé en mariage pas plus tard qu'hier soir- la résilience de cet homme m'impressionne), Mr. Darcy est venu chez nous, et m'a complétement prise au dépourvu en sollicitant un entretien privé avec moi. Il était plutôt nerveux, et finalement, d'un ton abrupte, m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus se taire plus longtemps, que je devais le laisser me dire combien il m'aimait et combien il m'admirait, et qu'il espérait que j'accepte de l'épouser. Mr. Darcy ! L'homme dont nous pensions tous qu'il ne regarde jamais une femme sinon pour en trouver les défauts ! J'avoue que j'ai été très surprise, et un instant, j'ai failli lui demander s'il n'y avait pas un troisième prétendant inattendu, mais c'eut été cruel, car il avait l'air passablement torturé. J'ai préféré lui demander s'il était bien sûr de vouloir m'épouser, compte tenu de mon manque de dot, de naissance et de connexion, ce à quoi il m'a répondu que même si sa raison et ses relations ne l'incitaient guère à ce mariage, il avait néanmoins le sentiment que j'étais la seule qui puisse le rendre heureux. Après ce que m'a confié Mr. Wickham à son sujet vous vous doutez, ma tante, que je ne suis guère disposée à aimer ce « gentleman ». Néanmoins, j'ai pensé que compte tenu de ma minuscule dot, de notre manque de connexion et du fait que j'avais déjà repoussé une demande en mariage, Mr. Darçy est le meilleur parti qui puisse se présenter à moi. Comprenez-moi, chère tante : il est riche, ce qui mettra ma famille à l'abri du besoin, notre mariage, garantira celui de Jane et de Mr. Bingley, qui se repose beaucoup sur l'avis de son ami, et entre nous, je dois reconnaître qu'il est bel homme. Comparé à Mr. Collins, il est en vérité plein de qualités : en plus d'être riche et beau, c'est un homme cultivé et intelligent, dont la conversation peut être fort agréable, bien qu'il ne se laisse guère taquiner de mes deux prétendants, il est celui que je pourrai le plus respecter. J'ai donc accepté sa demande en mariage, en le prévenant néanmoins que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, et que je n'accepte de l'épouser que pour garantir la situation de ma mère et de mes sœurs si mon père venait à mourir. Il a paru déçu de ma réponse, mais moins que je ne m'y attendais. Il m'a par ailleurs remercié de ma franchise, bien qu'elle le blesse. Nous sommes donc fiancés. Papa a été aussi surpris que moi-même lorsque Mr. Darçy est entré dans son bureau pour lui demander ma main : lui a osé demander si un troisième prétendant arrivait derrière. Il m'a fait venir dans son bureau afin d'être sûr de ce que je savais ce que je faisais, et a autorisé notre mariage.

J'espère de tout cœur, ma tante, que vous ne me blâmez pas d'avoir accepté cette union pour des raisons si mercantiles. Hélas, je ne pense que j'aurai la chance de rencontrer un amoureux comme celui de Jane, et par mon mariage, je garantie le bonheur de ma sœur adorée.

Je vous embrasse, ma chère tante, embrassez mon oncle de ma part.

Votre nièce dévouée, Elizabeth Bennet

P.S. : Après une discussion très instructive avec mon amie Charlotte Lucas, je dois admettre que tout ce que m'a dit Mr. Wickham à propos de mon fiancé n'est peut-être pas vrai : en effet Mr. Wickham aurait eu à se plaindre de Mr. Darçy, mais le premier n'est pas venu au bal de Netherfield, précisément pour éviter le second : si vraiment Mr. Darçy était en faute, cela aurait sans doute été lui qui aurait cherché à fuir. D'ailleurs, Wicham m'évite depuis mes fiançailles, et comme me faisait remarquer Charlotte, il est étrange de chercher à noircir la réputation d'un homme auprès de personnes qu'on ne connaît que d'une demi-heure. De plus, les rumeurs qui courent sur son compte, selon lesquelles il aurait fait des dettes chez beaucoup de commerçants et aurait même déshonoré les filles de certains, semblent être vrai, puisque toutes les commères susceptibles d'inventer ce genre de ragots chantent ses louanges.


	2. Lettre II

**Bonjour tout le monde. Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de me mettre des reviews, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y en ait aussi vite. J'ai choisi d'écrire une histoire épistolaire parce que la première version d'_Orgueil et Préjugés_ était justement un roman épistolaire ( et s'appelait_ First Impressions)_. Pour écrire cette fic, je me suis inspiré de plusieurs fics que j'ai lues sur ce site, mais les citer toutes seraient trop long, je ferai peut-être une espèce de générique à la fin pour redonner à César ce qui est à César; et sinon, je me suis énormément inspirée de la série de la BBC de 1995 avec Colin Firth (le meilleur des Mr. Darcy) et Jennifer Ehle, notamment pour la description de Pemberley (qui est assez succincte cependant). En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire est classée en romance/family, il y aura une histoire d'amour, qui devrait venir assez vite, mais en fait, c'est tout l'intérêt de la fic, comment Lizzie va se mettre à aimer son mari. Pour ce chapitre, on a fait un bond dans le temps, nous sommes juste après le mariage, c'est-à-dire le 23 janvier 1814.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Marelle**

* * *

Lettre II : Mrs. Darçy à Jane Bennet

Pemberley, le 23 janvier 1814

Ma très chère Jane

Je ne suis pas partie depuis trois jours que déjà, tu me manques énormément. Et je t'avais de toute façon promis de t'écrire dés mon arrivée à Pemberley, et je suis déjà là depuis presque deux jours, puisque nous sommes arrivés le 21, lendemain de notre mariage, dans la soirée : pardonne-moi, prendre les fonctions de maîtresse de Pemberley m'a occupé toute le journée, et en vérité, me prendra encore bien un mois, le temps que j'arrive à me déplacer dans cette immense maison sans me perdre. M'en voudras-tu ? Je suis forcée d'admettre que la beauté du manoir, presque un château, et du domaine, même si je ne l'ai encore vu que sous la neige, fait que ceux-ci servent très bien leur propriétaire. La maison en elle-même est gigantesque, peut-être deux fois la taille de Netherfield Park, et est arrangée avec beaucoup de goût, même si beaucoup de pièces n'ont pas été touchées depuis la mort de ma belle-mère, feu Lady Anne. Mon époux(comme c'est étrange!) m'a donné l'autorisation d'apporter toutes les modifications que je souhaiterai, et je pense que je me sentirai à l'aise d'ici une dizaine d'année : bien que ma belle-mère soit morte depuis déjà 15 ans son ombre reste très présente dans la maison, et Mrs. Reynold, la femme de charge m'en a dit énormément de bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'aime bien, presque par défaut, en tant qu'épouse de mon mari dont elle pense beaucoup de bien, et je ne voudrais pas me la mettre à dos (c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je n'ai fait aucun commentaire lorsqu'elle m'a montré des miniatures parmi lesquelles une représentant Mr. Wickham, dont elle m'a dit qu'il avait « mal tourné », mais je t'en reparlerai plus tard). La maison est construite au fond d'une combe, devant un étang contourné par la route. Il y a trois étages, sans compter le rez-de-chaussée : celui-ci comprend un hall, un « petit » salon de musique (de la taille du salon de Longbourn), un grand salon, une salle de bal , une salle de billard, une « petite » salle à manger (seulement 30 couverts) et une grande salle à manger (120 couverts...). Je me sens légèrement dépassée. En réalité, ces pièces sont relativement peu utilisée : tu sais à quel point mon mari est misanthrope ! D'ailleurs, il passe beaucoup de temps dans son bureau, ou dans la bibliothèque (qui fera pâlir papa de jalousie quand il la verra) quand il n'est pas sur ses terres pour visiter ses fermiers. Le premier étage comprend une galerie de portraits, ainsi qu'une dizaine de chambres réservées à la famille (c'est-à-dire qu'il y a la chambre de Mr. Darçy, à côté de la mienne, la chambre de Georgianna, ma belle-sœur, celle du Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui était à notre mariage, et est un hôte fréquent, et enfin, les chambres peu usitées de Lady Catherine et sa fille Miss de Bourgh Mr. Bingley n'a pas de chambre spécifiquement attribuée, mais je suppose que cela viendra en son temps...). Le deuxième étage comprend la nurserie, qui doit pouvoir accueillir douze enfants, pour le moins, et bien huit chambres pour les invités, et le troisième étage est réservé aux domestiques. Je voudrais te décrire avec précision chaque pièce de la maison, mais elle est si grande et si splendide que cela me prendrait trop de temps, du moins pour cette lettre, et je crains de ne pas lui rendre justice : ce domaine est une telle splendeur qu'il faut le voir en vrai pour l'apprécier à sa juste valeur, aussi attendras-tu de venir nous voir pour te rendre compte par toi-même, chère sœur !

J'ai également rencontré ma jeune belle-sœur, Miss Georgianna. Tu sais à quelle point je redoutais cette rencontre, à cause de ce que m'avait raconté Mr. Wickham, qui m'avait affirmé qu'elle était aussi orgueilleuse que son frère : aussi, en rencontrant Miss Darçy, j'ai pensé que soit notre officier s'est lourdement trompé sur son caractère, soit elle a beaucoup changé depuis leur dernière rencontre, soit il m'a volontairement induite en erreur. Je dois aussi dire que le fait que Miss Bingley la tienne en haute estime m'a légèrement refroidie... Mais en réalité, ma jeune belle-sœur est une jeune fille adorable, terriblement timide et excessivement modeste. Elle m'a avoué avoir eu peur de me rencontrer et de me paraître fade, car il semblerait que son frère lui ait dressé par lettres un portrait excessivement élogieux de moi, et elle a apparemment une confiance aveugle en son jugement : je pense qu'elle le considère comme le meilleur homme du monde. Je ne l'ai pas détrompé, et n'ai fait aucune allusion à Wickham (bien m'en a pris d'ailleurs, mais attend encore un peu pour savoir pourquoi). Vois-tu, je suis heureuse de voir que cette maison est si bien disposée à m'accueillir comme maîtresse, et je veux tout faire pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de ces gens : ce n'est pas parce que je n'aime pas mon mari que je dois mal m'entendre avec son entourage : c'est avec ces gens que je vais passer le reste de ma vie, et comme disait Madame la Princesse Palatine en allant épouser le frère du roi français, « je ne me suis point mariée pour me disputer avec tous ces gens ». De toutes façons, ma relation avec mon mari ne regarde que nous, et Dieu. Par ailleurs, j'ai d'autant moins contredit G. que si son frère n'est certainement l'homme qu'elle croit, elle n'a pour autant peut-être complètement tord : j'ai parlé de mon époux avec Mrs. Reynold, et il semblerait que mon époux ne soit pas aussi orgueilleux et peu gentleman que nous l'avions cru en Hetfordshire : il semblerait qu'il soit très soucieux de ses fermiers, et tous les domestiques sont très satisfaits de leur maître, et affirme visiblement de bonne foi que mon mari est aussi bon maître que feu mon beau-père. Je dois admettre aussi qu'il est un époux très attentionné, du moins pour le moment... Peut-être ne devrais-je pas t'en parler, car ce n'est pas un sujet convenable pour une jeune fille célibataire, mais après tout, cette lettre restera privée, et j'ose espérer que tu seras bientôt à ton tour une femme mariée... Mr. Darçy m'a proposé d'attendre quelques temps avant de consommer notre mariage. De telles attentions me paraissent plutôt incompatibles avec l'homme que m'a dépeint Mr. W. J'étais donc finalement, après une nuit de ruminations, convaincue que W n'était pas aussi innocent dans cette histoire qu'il voulait le faire croire, même si certains détails me paraissaient étranges et trop précis pour être entièrement faux. Mes soupçons ont été confirmés par mon époux hier soir. Mon mari sait que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui, et je crois qu'il s'est mis en tête de me convaincre qu'il est aimable, et qu'à défaut de l'aimer, tout du moins puis-je l'aimer bien. Aussi m'a-t-il proposé de faire chambre commune dans les premiers temps de notre mariage au moins, afin de pouvoir discuter plus aisément. Il voulait hier soir connaître mes premières impressions sur la journée et sur la maison et ses habitants. Je lui ai répondu ce que je t'ai dit en terminant par Georgianna : je lui ai dit à quel point je l'avais trouvé charmante mais craintive et timide. Il m'a longuement regardé avant de répondre :

- A vrai dire, jusqu'à cet été, Georgianna était beaucoup plus vive et confiante. Mais désormais, elle doit se remettre de cet été... ce que Wickham lui a fait.

- George Wickham ?

- Je vous demande pardon, Madame, car je sais que vous estimez cet homme, mais je me dois de vous détromper à son sujet, pour votre bien, et celui de Georgianna. Je suppose que c'est à cause de lui que vous avez une si piètre opinion de moi ?

- A dire vrai, oui, même si ma belle assurance commence à se fissurer. Il m'a affirmé que vous lui aviez refusé la cure que votre père lui avez promise avant sa mort, et que vous l'aviez mis à la porte sans rien, sans aucun égard vis-à-vis de votre amitié d'enfance.

- Et je suppose que vous l'avez cru, m'a-t-il demandé sans me regarder.

- Oui, ais-je répondu après un léger temps d'hésitation, redoutant sa réaction.

- Vous n'êtes pas à blâmer, W. a toujours été très doué pour se rendre aimable aux inconnus- beaucoup plus doué que moi, a-t-il ajouté avec une grimace.

- Cela fait quelques temps déjà que je doute de sa parole... Certaines choses dans son comportement m'ont alerté, ainsi que les rumeurs courant à son sujet. Et je pense que je suis à blâmer de l'avoir cru si facilement alors que je le connaissais si peu. Pourriez-vous me donner votre version des faits, s'il vous plaît ?

Te rapporter ce qu'il m'a dit mot pour mot serait trop long, mais voilà en substance ce qui est ressorti de son discours. George Wickham était le fils de l'intendant de feu mon beau-père, qui était également son parrain. Lui et mon époux, sensiblement du même âge, grandirent ensemble. Mon beau-père avait beaucoup d'affection pour son filleul, et l'a soutenu en l'élevant aux côtés de son fils, puis en l'envoyant à Oxford. Là, mon époux était souvent mis à contribution pour payer ses dettes, mais il n'en a jamais informé son père : celui-ci était alors très fragile depuis le décès de sa femme, et devait mourir peu de temps après que mon mari ait eu fini ses études, et à l'époque, il ne désirait pas affliger son père en lui assénant une telle déception. Mon beau-père, tu le sais, avait promis à son filleul la cure d'un village du domaine lorsque celle-ci serait vacante, ce qui se produisit trois ans après la mort de feu Mr. Darcy : mon époux, par respect des volontés de son père proposa- à contrecœur, certes- à Mr. Wickham de venir prendre ses fonctions : celui-ci refusa, arguant ne pas être intéressé par entrer dans les ordres, mais réclama une compensation de 3000 livres sterling , somme énorme que pourtant mon époux lui accorda. Ils n'eurent aucun contact pendant plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce que l'an dernier, W., ayant dépensé toute la somme dans tout autre chose que les études de droit qu'il avait dit vouloir entreprendre, vienne réclamer la cure : cette fois-ci, mon mari refusa fermement, et W. jura de se venger de lui. Ma jeune belle-sœur, âgée de quinze ans à peine, et ayant une dot de 30000 livres (!), venait d'être retirée de pension, et elle avait envoyée à Ramsgate avec sa dame de compagnie : celle-ci était en contact avec W. et organisa des rencontres entre lui et Georgianna. Il parvint à la séduire, et à la convaincre de s'enfuir avec lui, ce qui lui aurait permis de s'accaparer sa dot, en plus de déshonorer la famille Darcy, quand mon époux vint de façon inopinée rendre visite à sa sœur. Elle lui confia toute l'affaire, prise de remords, et le déshonneur put être éviter. Mr. Darcy n'appréciait déjà plus vraiment son camarade de jeu, mais depuis, tu comprends que ce soit réellement la guerre entre eux. Tu vas te demander, peut-être, pourquoi je fais le choix d'accorder ma confiance à mon époux plutôt qu'à W., sinon par loyauté, mais je ne peux m'empêcher qu'il n'aurait pas mis en jeu l'opinion que j'ai de Georgianna, ni la parole de son cousin, si cette histoire n'avait pas été vraie. Et je pense que je peux réellement faire confiance à Mrs. Reynold, qui semble diriger la maison d'une manière sévère, mais juste, car dans la mesure où elle a pratiquement élevé W. et mon mari, elle doit être assez clairvoyante à leurs sujets respectifs. Je t'avoue que ces révélations m'ont positivement chamboulée, mais néanmoins, je suis heureuse que mon époux me les aient faites : je ne sais pas si je l'aimerai jamais, mais tout du moins puis-je lui faire confiance et l'estimer, ce qui est la base d'un mariage solide. Et avouons-le : Fitzwilliam est un homme magnifique. Sur ces mots, je te quitte, très chère sœur, j'ai une foule de choses à faire, à commencer par rencontrer tous les domestiques et retenir le nom et la fonction de tous : d'ici un an, ce sera sans doute chose faite.

Embrasse tout le monde de ma part à Longbourn (qui n'est décidément plus « la maison »), et répond moi vite.

Ta sœur dévouée, Elizabeth Darcy

P.S. : en parlant de bel homme, comment va Mr. Bingley ? Après tout, s'il t'épouse, il sera quand même le frère de Mr. Darcy, comme le souhaite sa sœur.


	3. Lettres III et IV

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes(bon, surtout à toutes, je suppose). Voilà mes lettres III et IV, venant de Jane et de Bingley... c'est un chapitre assez court, bien sur, mais elles servent surtout de faire valoir aux lettres VII et VIII,- oui, Lady Catherine a été tellement outrée que je n'envisage de ne parler d'elle que dans une petite phrase de Lizzie à Jane, qu'elle a absolument tenu à écrire une lettre très injurieuse à laquelle Darcy a répondu pour défendre sa femme, d'où les lettres V et VI, enfin en principe (oui, parce que souvent, quand je fais un plan, je chamboule très vite tout)**

**Sinon, bien sûr, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir, et en fait, j'ai l'impression d'être ma petite cousine à Noël, qui se plantait devant son tas de cadeaux pour le regarder grossir petit à petit- même si ça fait un bout de temps qu'elle ne le fait plus. **

**ConstanceBoniful: oui, c'est vrai que le style est un peu travaillé, et ça ne fait pas très naturel, surtout le coup du dialogue, mais d'une part, je crois qu'à un moment dans le livre, Lizzie dit qu'elle et Darcy se ressemble en ce que quand ils parlent, il faut que ce soit la remarque qui fait mouche, donc je pense que ça se traduirait dans le style de Lizzie...je ne sais pas si c'est très clair. Ensuite, pour écrire ces lettres, je me suis inspiré d'un texte que j'ai étudié en anglais, un roman épistolaire, _Pamela ou la vertu récompensée_, qui est un chef-d'œuvre de mièvrerie (en plus on a commenté la scène où elle raconte à sa mère qu'elle s'est pratiquement faite violée par son patron, et comme cette fille est une oie blanche...), mais peu importe, ça ressemble plus à un récit à la première personne. Enfin bref, je sais que ce n'est pas très naturel de mettre des dialogues dans une lettre, mais j'en ai besoin pour montrer les réactions de Lizzie, et l'évolution de ses sentiments... Mais je comprends que ça fasse un peu lourd. En tout cas, merci pour les encouragements de la prépa. Est-ce que je me trompe en soupçonnant en toi une (ancienne) khâgneuse?**

**Merci encore pour vos encouragements, et maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir ce que Jane a à raconter à sa sœur.**

**Marelle**

* * *

Lettre III: Miss Jane Bennet à Mrs. Darcy.

Longbourn, le 26 janvier 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Je viens à peine de recevoir ta lettre que déjà, j'y répond : tu voulais des nouvelles de Mr. Bingley ? Tu es voyante (tu dois tenir cela de Maman) : Mr. Bingley est venu hier, et -Oh, Lizzie- il m'a demandé en mariage, et j'ai accepté, et Papa a donné son consentement. Comme tu t'en doutes, Maman est folle de joie (« Deux filles mariées ! 5000 £ de rentes ! Mr. Bennet ! Certes ce ne sont pas les 10 000 que Lizzie a attrapé, mais quand même...un homme si beau, si riche, si charmant ! Oh ma chère Jane ! Deux filles bien mariées ! Dieu est si bon avec nous »). Oh, Lizzie, je suis tellement désolée que tu ne puisses pas être aussi heureuse que je le suis ! Mais je suis néanmoins contente d'apprendre que tu estimes ton mari et que tu t'entend bien avec ta belle-sœur. J'ai tout de même été très étonnée d'apprendre ce que tu m'a écrit au sujet de Mr. Wickham. Je veux dire, il est tellement charmant ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, un malentendu : il a l'air le meilleur du monde, et pourtant, ton époux ne peut pas mentir ! Il est vrai cependant que sa hargne à détruire la réputation de ton mari est suspecte, et les rumeurs qui courent sur ses dettes ne vont qu'en augmentant. J'ai toujours un peu de mal à croire son histoire : comment un homme aussi noir que celui qu'il décrit pourrait être le meilleur ami de mon cher Charles ? Oh, comme je voudrai que tu sois là : je ne serai pas obligée d'imaginer ce que tu me dirais ! J'imagine que tu m'affirmerais des choses comme l'un des deux a toutes les qualités tandis que l'autre n'a que l'air de les avoir, et notre raison et notre loyauté nous poussent à donner la palme à ton mari. J'espère vraiment que tu parviendras à aimer ton mari, et qu'il saura te rendre : je ne saurais l'être si tu ne l'es pas. Sache que s'il parvient à gagner ton affection, il sera troisième dans l'ordre de mes affections, après mon cher Charles (désolée, il t'a pris la première place) et toi.

Néanmoins, dans l'affaire W., je voudrais ton avis : dois-je divulguer son véritable caractère ? Certes, toutes les filles à marier se lamentent du départ prochain de la milice, mais ce ne sera guère avant le mois de mai, et il pourrait ruiner des réputations, mais cependant, peut-être a-t-il changé, peut-être n'est-il pas si mauvais ? Par ailleurs, cela détruirait la réputation de ta jeune belle-sœur, et ton mari ne t'a peut-être pas autorisé à en parler. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire!

En attendant, la vie continue à Meryton : les Collins sont mariés, et sont partis vivre à Hunsford : heureusement que Mr. Darcy est un meilleur parti que Mr. Collins, sinon, Maman s'en lamenterait encore à longueur de journée : elle se contente de regretter qu'il n'ait pas remarqué « l'intelligence de cette chère Mary », et à l'occasion, elle récrimine contre toi qui ne l'as pas épousé mais alors Papa rappelle les 10 000£ de rentes, et tu redeviens aussitôt « cette chère Lizzie ». Mais mon mariage la détourne de ce sujet. Comme je te l'ai dit, la milice quitte la ville pour Brighton en avril ou en mai, et tout le monde ou presque dans la gente féminine s'en désole à l'avance : soyons honnêtes, leur présence aux bals est agréable quand on manque de cavaliers. Mais nous commençons déjà à nous habituer à leur absence car ils n'ont d'yeux que pour Mary King, qui vient d'hériter de 10 000£, et comme le dit si bien notre tante « voilà une grande qualité ».

Je dois désormais te laisser, chère sœur, Maman m'appelle. Porte-toi bien, et répond vite à ma lettre

Jane Bennet

P.S. : j'oubliais le plus important : le mariage est le 25 mai, et bien sur, toi et ton mari êtes nos témoins !

* * *

Lettre IV : Mr. Bingley à Mr. Darcy

Netherfield Park, le 26 janvier 1814

Darcy,

Je pense que Caroline va être terriblement déçue : non seulement elle n'a pas réussi à vous épouser, mais en plus elle ne pourra jamais vous appeler son beau-frère, mais tout au plus son allié. Qu'elle se réjouisse pour moi, qui pourrait quand même vous appeler beau-frère: Miss Jane Bennet m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter de devenir ma femme. Me voilà l'homme le plus heureux sur cette terre, car je suis sur le point de passer ma vie avec l'être le plus angélique de la création. Nous convolerons en justes noces le 25 mai, et si vous acceptez, vous êtes bien sûr mon témoin, de même que Mrs. Darcy pour ma chère Jane. Je compte sur vous.

J'espère que Mrs. Darcy et vous appréciez votre nouveau statut. Saluez-la de ma part, ainsi que Miss Darcy.

Sincèrement.

Charles Bingley


	4. Lettres V et VI

**Voilà deux nouvelles lettres, donc comme promis, celle de Lady Catherine, suivie de la réponse de Darcy. Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est encore assez court, mais j'avais envie de montrer un peu les sentiment du magnifique époux. Mais Lizzie répondra longuement à sa sœur dans le prochain chapitre. Merci encore à toutes celles qui ont mis des reviews, ça me fait vraiment hyper plaisir à chaque fois que je les vois. Merci aussi à celles qui ont ajouté mon histoire à leurs favoris !**

* * *

Lettre V : Lady Catherine de Bourgh à Mr Darcy

Rosing Park, le 27 janvier 1814

Eh bien, mon neveu, je ne vous félicite pas ! J'ai appris votre récent mariage, j'avais pensé que vous n'auriez pas besoin de moi pour voir à quel point cette union est indigne de vous : votre sens du devoir et votre honneur aurait du vous le rappeler. Visiblement, vous avez momentanément perdu l'un et l'autre pour vous abaisser à épouser cette traînée- car il ne fait aucun doute pour moi qu'elle a usé de ses charmes pour vous faire perdre vos sens et vous obliger à l'épouser ! Vous devriez avoir honte, neveu ! Vous salissez le nom de vos glorieux ancêtres par une telle mésalliance : Pemberley a besoin d'une vraie maîtresse, consciente de ses devoirs, éduquée pour cela, capable de tenir son rang- pas d'une paysanne, d'une misérable aventurière ! Je suis extrêmement déçue que vous, mon neveu le plus cher, et l'être qui m'est le plus proche après ma fille, ayez oublié votre devoir en négligeant celle à qui vous étiez fiancé depuis des années , ma propre fille ! En négligeant Anne pour cette coureuse de fortune, vous m'avez mortellement offensée, et je vous promet que je ferai tout pour casser cette union insultante : je me dois, en tant que votre parente la plus proche, de protéger votre fortune. Je sais tout de cette fille, figurez-vous, je sais tout de sa mère qui ne cherche qu'à marier ses filles avec les riches gentlemen qui pourraient tomber dans leurs filets ! Je sais qu'elle a repoussé Mr. Collins, mon protégé, malgré sa proposition on ne peux plus honorable de mariage : elle qui n'a pas un sou de dot ! Dont la famille la plus proche est dans le commerce ! Qu'elle reste dans son milieu ! Qu'elle se permette de faire la difficile me paraît une preuve de son orgueil, de sa suffisance, et de sa vanité. Mais si cette garce a été suffisamment rusée pour s'assurer que votre mariage soit incassable, sachez que je refuserai de la recevoir à Rosing Park, et même de la rencontrer : vous devrez me rendre visite sans elle ! Et bien sûr, éloignez Georgianna de ce serpent tant qu'il n'est pas trop tard ! J'espère que vous retrouverez vite votre raison et agirez en conséquence, bien que je craigne qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard !

Je ne vous salue pas, je n'envoie pas mes salutations à votre « femme » .

Lady Catherine de Bourgh !

* * *

Lettre VI: Mr. Darcy à Lady Catherine

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Madame,

Je me permet de vous écrire en réponse à la lettre que vous nous avez adressé à ma jeune épouse et à moi-même en guise de « félicitations ». Cette lettre, madame, était indigne du rang que vous vous vantez de tenir, et n'était pas digne non plus de la tante affectueuse que vous prétendez être pour moi. En effet, vous nous avez injurié tout au long de votre missive, vous permettant de vous immiscer dans un domaine qui ne vous regarde pas en vertu d'un droit que vous ne possédez pas : sachez, madame, que je suis majeur, et que quand bien même aurai-je irresponsable, c'eut été à mon oncle Fitzwilliam, comte de Matlock, votre frère aîné et votre supérieur par le rang, de critiquer ma conduite. Mais je suis majeur et libre de me marier comme bon je l'entend, et j'ai trouvé bon d'épouser la femme que j'aime et qui seule entre toutes pourra me rendre heureux. Les raisons qui l'ont quand à elle décidée à m'accepter comme époux ne regardent qu'elle, Dieu et éventuellement moi-même. Je vous interdis de la juger alors que vous ne la connaissez pas autrement que par votre pasteur : les racontars d'un soupirant éconduit soucieux de plaire à sa protectrice sont généralement peu fiables... Par ailleurs, les accusations dont vous chargez ma femme sont absolument injustes, en particulier lorsque vous l'accusez de ne pas être d'un rang suffisamment pour moi. Bizarrement, elle aurait eu 40 000 livres de dot, elle aurait tout à coup été un parti très acceptable pour moi, son père eut-il été dans le commerce ! Mais Mr. Bennet est un gentleman, certes, peu fortuné, mais techniquement du même rang que moi : mon épouse et moi-même sommes donc égaux sur ce point. Il en découle donc que votre insinuation selon laquelle j'aurais été contraint d'épouser Elizabeth pour éviter le déshonneur est entièrement fausse. D'ailleurs, vous rendez-vous compte à quel point votre manque de logique sur ce point ? Selon vous, j'aurai fauté avec la fille d'un gentleman ! Si c'était le cas, je ne serai pas moi-même un vrai gentleman ! Est-ce un tel époux que vous souhaitiez pour votre fille ? Néanmoins, gentleman ou pas, Anne et moi ne nous serions pas marié, puisque nous n'avons jamais été fiancés ailleurs que dans votre esprit ! Enfin, vous blâmez ma femme d'avoir de la famille dans le commerce : c'est effectivement le cas, puisque mon cher ami Mr. Bingley est sur le point d'épouser Miss Bennet, la sœur aîné d'Elizabeth. Quand à son oncle et à sa tante, que vous visiez certainement, je suis honoré d'avoir des gens aussi intelligents comme alliés. En ce qui concerne le reste de ma belle-famille, et particulièrement ma belle-mère et ses deux plus jeunes filles, je vous l'accorde, elles sont passablement inconvenantes, mais je puis vous assurer que Mrs. Bennet n'a pour seul but que de voir ses filles heureuses et à l'abri du besoin- d'ailleurs, que faites-vous vous-même sinon tenter de marier votre fille à l'homme le plus riche possible. Quoiqu'il en soit, Elizabeth n'est pas responsable d'avoir une telle mère, et la famille est parfois un fardeau dont on se déchargerait volontiers parfois, bien qu'on ne le puisse jamais : je ne peux pas demander à mon épouse de renier sa famille.

J'en ai fini avec ma défense contre vos accusations infondées, Madame. Je vous informe désormais que tant que vous ne vous serez pas formellement excusée auprès de moi et de mon épouse, vous ne serez pas reçue à Pemberley, et bien sûr, ni Georgianna, ni moi ne viendrons plus vous rendre visite à Rosing park : vous me demandez de choisir entre vous et mon épouse, pensez-vous que je vais délaisser les beaux yeux de mon épouse pour les vôtres, ternes et aigris ? Je vous laisse une possibilité de renouer, mais sachez que vous la devez à Elizabeth : s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez définitivement exclue de Pemberley. Mais traitez encore une seule fois Eliza de « traîné » ou de « garce », et je vous promet que je vous renierai publiquement. Bien entendu, Anne reste la bienvenue à Pemberley aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaite, mais sans vous ! Inutile par ailleurs de répondre à cette lettre, sinon pour vous excuser.

Sur ce, Madame, je vous salue.

Fitzwilliam Darcy

P.S. : Si vous aviez vraiment voulu empêcher notre mariage, nous avons tout de même été fiancés un mois et demi, vous auriez pu alors faire connaître votre mécontentement- mais je doute qu'il ait eut une influence quelconque. Désormais, il est trop tard, nous sommes mariés devant Dieu et devant la loi, et « ce que Dieu a uni, que l'homme ne le défasse pas » !


	5. Lettres VII et VIII

**Bonjour, tout le monde! Voilà une lettre un peu plus longue que les deux dernières, suivie d'une très courte. J'ai été très agréablement surprise de voir que le dernier chapitre vous avait tant plu: je dois dire que je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire la lettre de Lady Catherine, mais cette femme a décidément le chic pour s'inviter là où elle n'est pas conviée. Je vous l'avez dit, elle ne devait être que mentionnée au détour d'une lettre de Lizzie, mais donc non seulement elle a tapé l'incruste dans le chapitre précédent, mais elle s'est encore invité dans les lettres X et XI, vous verrez bien comment! Sur ce, bonne lecture, les gens, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui reprend des éléments de la visite de Lizzie à Rosing Park et à Pemberley (dans la version de la BBC), je vous laisse trouver quoi.**

**Mimja: J'avais oublié de te répondre dans mon dernier chapitre. D'abord, merci pour tes reviews si élogieuses, j'espère que ce chapitre ne va pas te décevoir. Ensuite, oui, je sais, Elizabeth change très vite d'avis, mais dans le livre aussi, en fait: à partir du moment où elle reçoit la lettre, elle la relit jusqu'à la savoir à moitié par cœur, et son regard sur Darcy change du tout au tout. J'imagine que le processus va un peu plus vite quand on a l'objet de ses pensées sous les yeux, et qu'on est obligée de passer sa vie avec lui. :)**

** EveyMax: sérieux, un T-shirt "je hais Lady Catherine"? l'idée est tentante, mais ne serait-ce pas lui faire trop d'honneur? Encore que... Je suis sûre qu'en en vendant au Royaume-Uni, tu gagnerais plein d'argent: après tout, ils ont des T-shirts avec écrit "It is a truth universally aknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife"( cf: _The Lizzie Bennet Diary_, sur Youtube, en plein de mini-épisodes, réservée à ceux qui comprennent bien l'anglais sans sous-titre et qui connaissent _Orgueil et Préjugés_ à moitié par cœur), et des assiettes à l'effigie de Lizzie, Darcy, Jane et Bingley... Pour le mariage de Darcy et Lizzie, ne t'inquiète pas, Lady Catherine ne peut rien contre eux: pour faire annuler le mariage, il faudrait prouver qu'il n'a pas été consommé (et pour Lady Catherine, il ne fait aucun doute qu'il l'a été...), et le seul qui pourrait donc le faire annuler, c'est Darcy lui-même, mais ce n'est pas dans ses intentions.**

**P.S.: Eh, les amis, c'est bientôt Pâques, alors Joyeuses Pâques!**

* * *

Lettre VII : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Oh, ma très chère Jane !

Je suis si heureuse pour toi, pour vous deux ! Tu mérites tellement un tel bonheur : tu ne saurais faire un plus beau mariage, tant sur le plan financier (j'imagine à quel point cela comble Maman d'aise) que sur le plan sentimental. Tu es trop gentille et trop bonne pour mériter un moins bon traitement. Ta lettre m'est arrivée ce matin, au petit-déjeuner, en même temps que la lettre de Mr. Bingley à Mr. Darcy, nous avons appris la nouvelle exactement en même temps, mais je suis heureuse que Georgianna n'ait pas encore été levée à ce moment, car nos réactions ont été différentes, et cela aurait pu déboucher sur une dispute nous nous sommes contentés d'une discussion un peu animée- que j'ai gagné. Mon mari m'a paru déçu de la lettre qu'il lisait, je l'ai donc interrogé.

-Vous semblez soucieux. Est-ce une mauvaise nouvelle ?

-C'est Bingley qui m'écrit. Il m'annonce ses fiançailles avec votre sœur.

-Oui, Jane m'a aussi écrit à ce sujet. Et quel est le problème ?

-Je...je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne chose, m'a-t-il avoué d'un ton hésitant.

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi cela ?

-Peut-être que je me trompe, mais... il ne m'a pas semblé que Miss Bennet était vraiment amoureuse de Bingley. Je veux dire, ses manières sont engageantes, elle reçoit ses attentions avec plaisir, mais rien dans son comportement ne traduit à mon sens une quelconque inclination. Comprenez-moi, Bingley a déjà été déçu par des jeunes femmes qui simulaient une affection réelle mais se détournaient de lui dés qu'une plus grande fortune-souvent moi, à vrai dire- faisait son apparition dans le paysage.

-Mon cher Fitzwilliam, excusez-moi, mais vous n'êtes décidément pas très heureux dans vos déchiffrages des sentiments des filles Bennet !

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Vous m'avez demandé en mariage en pensant je-ne-sais-trop-quoi de mes sentiments, mais sans doute que votre fortune vous rendait suffisamment séduisant pour que je tombe amoureuse de vous. En revanche, vous devez être le seul-en dehors de Mr. Bingley, bien sur- à ne pas vous être rendu compte que Jane est passionnément amoureuse de lui. Bien sûr, qu'il soit riche ne gâche rien, et ne le rend que plus désirable comme gendre aux yeux de mes parents, mais soyez assuré que Jane l'aurait épousé eut-il été pasteur ou simple clerc, ais-je conclu d'un ton sans doute un peu plus véhément que nécessaire.

A mon grand étonnement, il m'a regardé en souriant, l'air amusé.

-Et comment puis-je être assuré que votre sœur n'a pas accepté pour les mêmes raisons que vous et parce qu'on ne refuse rien à un homme riche- et parce qu'elle ne sait pas dire non ?

-L'avenir de notre famille est déjà assuré par mon mariage avec vous, et je suis celle qui a entendu Jane se désespérer de trouver Bingley aussi charmant parce qu'elle pensait qu'un homme comme lui cherchait une épouse plus riche qu'elle, plus digne de lui : Jane a toujours été très modeste, vous savez. Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix que celui de me faire confiance, mais vous connaissez ma franchise.

-Si vous le dites, ce doit être vrai. Après tout, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui contredirai le fait qu vous êtes la personne qui connaît le mieux votre sœur.

Te rends-tu compte, Jane, que grâce à toi, mon orgueilleux d'époux a admis avoir tord et a souri ! J'exagère. Je ne suis pas très charitable. Je l'ai déjà vu sourire, mais jamais de manière aussi informelle, cependant. C'est assez incroyable de voir à quel point cela le rend plus jeune, plus beau. Il devrait sourire plus souvent. Je le lui ai dis, ce à quoi il a répondu, avec le même sourire amusé :

-Madame, je suis votre serviteur.

Mon époux a fait preuve d'humour ! Je suis de mauvaise foi : en fait plus j'y pense, et plus je me dis qu'en fait, je n'ai pas épousé un orgueilleux, mais seulement un grand timide qui ne s'assume pas. Je t'avoue qu'avec mon caractère que tu connais, je ne sais guère ce que va donner la suite. Enfin, toi, tu ne connaîtras pas cela : le seul point de litige qui pourra exister entre vous est ta charmante belle-sœur- mais je ne m'étendrai pas sur ce sujet : quitte à médire, autant le faire d'une personne que tu ne connais pas, j'ai nommé Lady Catherine de Bourgh ! Tu le sais, sa Grâce est désormais ma tante par alliance, et elle nous a envoyé une lettre ce matin que mon époux a trouvé trop injurieuse pour me la laisser lire. Finalement, à force de patience, j'ai réussi à l'obtenir (en fait, j'ai cherché un certain nombre d'arguments pendant près d'une demi-heure, et finalement, l'argument selon lequel si jamais je venais à la rencontrer, il faudrait que je sache ce qu'elle pense de moi pour m'adapter est celui qui a le mieux marché). Honnêtement, cette lettre serait presque drôle si elle n'était pas aussi fielleuse et méchante. En substance, elle accusait d'une part mon époux de ternir la maison de ses ancêtres en épousant une moins-que-rien attirée uniquement par sa fortune telle que moi, et en n'épousant pas Miss de Bourgh, avec laquelle il était plus ou moins fiancé (selon Fitzwilliam, cependant, ces fiançailles n'ont jamais existé ailleurs que dans la tête de Sa Grâce) et d'autre part, elle m'accusait moi de n'être qu'une paysanne prête à tout pour se faire épouser, y compris à fauter ! Si je reconnais que je ne me suis point mariée par amour, tu es témoin, Jane, que je n'ai pour autant jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour le séduire et encore moins pour nous compromettre. Bref, j'ai été outrée que cette femme se permette se me juger sans même me connaître. Si elle avait des reproches à faire, elle avait toute la durée de nos fiançailles : désormais, il est trop tard pour elle, notre mariage est en règle, mon époux est pris, je le garde. D'ailleurs, elle a beau dos de m'accuser d'être une aventurière attirée uniquement par l'argent, car qu'est-elle, elle, sinon une autre forme de coureuse de fortune (même si c'est pour sa fille) ? Quand à mon époux, il a si mal pris que sa tante se permette de critiquer son choix de cette façon qu'il est à l'heure où je t'écris en train de répondre à sa tante pour l'informer que tant qu'elle ne se sera pas formellement excusée de ce qu'elle nous a dit, tout lien serait rompu entre elle et nous, que lui et Georgianna ne lui rendraient plus visite (car elle a bien entendu marqué son refus de me rencontrer) et qu'elle ne serait plus admise à Pemberley. Je lui ai demandé de n'être pas trop virulent , car Lady Catherine est très influente à Londres, et je ne voudrais pas que son influence puisse avoir des effets négatifs non seulement sur nous- encore que ce ne soit pas trop grave- mais surtout sur Georgianna le moment venu. Et la famille reste quelque chose de sacré, et je ne veux pas être la cause d'une rupture définitive entre Fitzwilliam et sa cousine Anne, qu'il aime bien, je crois, malgré tout. Et j'aimerais bien pouvoir continuer à correspondre avec Charlotte tranquillement. Il m'a dit qu'il allait en tenir compte (j'ai bien fait de parler de Georgianna, mais je crois que mon autre argument a également fait mouche -je ne lui ai pas parlé de Charlotte). C'est très humble de sa part, mais comme je te le disais, j'ai épousé un grand timide, capable d'admettre qu'il peut avoir tord et avoir des actes irréfléchis, et capable d'avoir des sentiments (mais ça, je le savais déjà). Mais quand bien même serait-il orgueilleux, il a bien des raisons de l'être, quand tu vois son domaine, sa famille et surtout sa jeune sœur. Je t'avais dit, je crois, à quel point Georgianna est modeste, mais figure-toi qu'hier soir, elle m'a affirmé avoir chanté et joué faux alors que le petit concert qu'elle venait de nous faire était tout simplement merveilleux. Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a obligé à chanter et à jouer juste après elle : j'étais mortifiée de si mal jouer, d'autant qu'elle m'a affirmé que c'était très bien. J'ai essayé de la contredire sans succès, aussi ai-je pris mon mari à témoin, et j'en ai tiré une grande leçon : un homme amoureux est tout sauf objectif. Je te retranscris ce que nous avons dit pour que tu puisses en juger par toi-même :

-Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, William, que j'ai très mal joué, surtout comparé à la prestation de Georgianna.

-Je n'ai jamais rien entendu de plus charmant que ce que vous venez de jouer, ma chère, m'a-t-il répondu d'un ton très sérieux.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous moquer ainsi de moi, et de ne pas reconnaître que Georgianna a infiniment mieux joué !

-Je suis sincère, Elizabeth.

-Voyons, Lizzie, ne savez-vous pas que mon frère ne ment jamais ? A naïvement demandé Georgianna.

-Peut-être devriez-vous aller consulter un médecin spécialiste de l'audition la prochaine fois que vous irez à Londres, mon ami : vos oreilles, me semble-t-il, exagèrent grossièrement la vérité, ai-je répliqué en rougissant un peu afin de me donner une contenance.

-Je suis certain que mes oreilles entendent à merveille. Et reconnaître vos talents ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître ceux de ma sœur.

-Vous reconnaissez donc qu'elle joue mieux ?

-Georgianna a plus de technique, c'est certain mais votre manière de jouer est à mon sens plus charmante. Plus sentimentale, ou peut-être plus mature.

-Êtes-vous certain que c'est ma manière de jouer et pas le morceau qui est plus charmant ? Après tout, c'est du Mozart, et c'est une musique si exquise qu'elle supporte tout.

Je venais de jouer _Voi che sapete_, de Mozart- morceau choisie par Georgianna.

-Elizabeth, ne voulez-vous pas simplement accepter le compliment ? m'a-t-il dit, légèrement exaspéré

-Jamais si je ne l'estime pas mérité, comme c'est le cas à présent, ai-je répondu.

-Vous êtes infernale ! s'est-t-il écrié.

-Vous ne vous en rendez compte que maintenant ? ai-je continué à le taquiner.

-Je suppose que vous ferez tout pour avoir le dernier mot avec moi.

-Toujours.

- Et vous vous plaignez que je suis taciturne !

- Avoir le dernier mot n'est satisfaisant que si la personne en face a une conversation et une répartie intéressante. Ce qui est votre cas, d'ailleurs, et c'est bien ce que je vous reproche : vous n'en faites pas suffisamment étalage ! Enfin ceci dit, merci du compliment, ai-je conclu avec un sourire.

- Pardon ? Oh – de rien.

Sur ces mots, Georgianna, qui s'était tenue coite la plupart de la discussion nous a souhaité bonne nuit et est monté se coucher, et nous n'avons pas tardé à l'imiter. Pourtant, elle m'en a reparlé tout à l'heure, et m'a confié qu'elle était étonné de voir les libertés que je prend avec son frère : il est vrai que je ne rate pas une occasion de le taquiner, mais je crois que c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il m'a épousé : je dois être la seule femme qui ose lui parler aussi franchement. Elle m'a cependant affirmé qu'elle est heureuse de voir son frère si épanoui (ah bon?) : elle dit que je lui fait du bien, et qu'elle ne l'a jamais entendu tenir une conversation aussi développée sur un sujet somme toute aussi banal que celle d'hier soir. Tout cela me pousse donc à penser que Darcy est un homme compliqué, qui a une histoire douloureuse, ce qui le rend taciturne. Mais il est très gentil, en particulier avec moi, et honnêtement, je crois que je commence à bien l'aimer, à défaut de mieux. J'ai presque honte de ne pas lui rendre son amour quand je vois tous les efforts qu'il fait pour me plaire. Certes, peut-être est-ce parce que nous sommes encore en lune de miel, mais il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'il n'ait une attention pour moi : une robe (en fait, il a fait venir une couturière pour me faire faire une garde-robe digne de la maîtresse de Pemberley -là-dessus, on dira ce qu'on voudra, il reste orgueilleux, mais comme je te le disais, c'est très compréhensible), un ruban, un livre, un bijou (ceux de Lady Anne, qui me reviennent, sont splendides)... J'ai honte car il mériterait en fait une femme qui puisse le rendre heureux, et j'ai bien peur de ne pas être cette femme. Mais après tout, nous avons la vie devant nous, cela ne fait que dix jours que nous sommes mariés (et moins de six mois que nous nous connaissons).

Enfin, je me rends compte que j'ai beaucoup parlé de moi, mais tu me manques tellement, Jane adorée ! J'espère sincèrement que tu connaîtras une véritable félicité conjugale (mais en fait, je n'en doute pas). Embrasse pour moi les parents et nos sœurs, et dis à Bingley qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi, sinon ma vengeance (et celle de Maman, sans doute) sera terrible. Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, j'attends avec impatience ta prochaine lettre, à défaut de pouvoir te serrer contre moi.

Affectueusement.

Ta sœur Elizabeth Darcy.

* * *

Lettre VIII : Mr. Darcy à Mr. Bingley

Pemberley, le 30 janvier 1814

Bingley,

J'ai bien reçu votre message annonçant la nouvelle de vos fiançailles avec Miss Bennet, message qui est arrivé au moment même où Elizabeth recevait la lettre de sa sœur. Je n'ai qu'un mot à en dire : félicitations ! Il semble que vous ayez trouvé chaussure à votre pied, et j'en suis heureux pour vous, d'autant plus que cette nouvelle comble de joie Elizabeth, qui est ravie pour sa sœur. Nous voici donc officiellement beau-frères. Heureusement que nous nous apprécions l'un l'autre, car Elizabeth m'a d'ors et déjà prévenue qu'elle et Jane envisageaient de se voir au minimum deux fois par an, et à chaque fois pour au minimum un mois. Concernant notre nouveau statut, Elizabeth et moi nous y faisons tous les deux tout doucement, en nous adaptant l'un à l'autre. Vous savez que je ne suis pas aussi heureux que vous puisque mon épouse ne m'aime pas, vous le savez, mais je m'emploie à lui prouver que je peux être aimable, et que je ne suis pas aussi orgueilleux que j'en ai l'air : entre nous, je compte beaucoup sur la lettre odieuse que Lady Catherine nous a envoyé pour lui montrer que j'ai moi aussi des membres de ma famille dont je ne suis pas fier -car je n'ai pas été très adroit dans ma demande en mariage, et je crois que Elizabeth n'a pas vraiment apprécié les critiques que j'ai pu émettre sur notre belle-mère du moins savons-nous que Mrs. Bennet ne cherche que le meilleur pour ses filles et tient à le faire savoir, et nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas demander à nos épouses de renier leur mère. Enfin, passons sur ce sujet. Permettez-moi encore une fois de vous adresser à vous et à la future Mrs. Bingley mes plus sincères félicitations, et tout le bonheur du monde.

Darcy


	6. Lettres IX et X

**Bonsoir tout le monde! Je sais, honte à moi, ça fait au moins 15 jours que je n'ai rien publié. Pour ma défense, je n'ai qu'uns chose à dire: je n'avais plus rien d'avance, à part la lettre de Jane que je vous livre ce soir. En fait, bien m'en a pris, car la pauvre Jane s'inquiète pour son père, donc Lizzie lui écrit pour le rassurer. A titre d'information, je n'ai pour le moment d'avance que les lettres X et XI, en cours d'écriture, et le plan pour les lettres XII à XVI, mais méfions-nous des plans. Sachez juste que des personnages vont (ré)apparaitre.**

**Merci toujours pour les reviews, ça me fait toujours très plaisir (je sais, c'est pas un scoop, mais comme tout auteur, je suis accro aux reviews). D'ailleurs, tant qu'on y est, je n'ai que 18 ans, et on est sur Internet, donc j'aime autant être tutoyée; d'ailleurs, j'ai une certaine tendance à tutoyer tut le monde sur le Net, comme pour réduire la distance. Si vraiment ça vous gêne, n'hésitez pas à me le dire**

**EveyMax: Merci des reviews régulières. Pour la question du titre, j'ai envie de répondre comme un grand poète français dont je suis censée connaitre le nom "si vous l'avez vu, c'est que ça doit y être". Autrement, j'ai choisi le titre un peu à l'arrache, en fait, en partant plutôt de la partie épistolaire: c'est plus le point de vue de Lizzie, qui s'adresse surtout à Jane: ce sont les correspondants de Lizzie qui sont loin d'elle, plus qu'elle de son mari. En fait, à la base, j'aurai voulu partir sur quelque chose plus du genre "lettres à un ami absent" ou je ne sais quoi du même genre, mais je ne suis pas très douée en poésie. Enfin voilà. **

**Poupouneflore: Merci de la review. En fait, je ne me suis pas vraiment posé la question de la forme de la demande en mariage. Je suis surtout partie du principe que ça ne se fait pas de refuser deux prétendants dans la même journée quand on n'a que 50 livres de dot et que le deuxième prétendant posséde la moitié d'un comté. Mais ce qui m'interesse surtout, c'est d'imaginer la vie de Lizzie si elle avait épousé Darcy sans amour.**

**M2011: ça fait plaisir de voir une review sur la "forme". Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je suis d'accord, c'est souvent malheureusement négligé (encore que sur ce site, pas trop, comparé à d'autres...), mais si je faisais trop de fautes, je m'en voudrai, moi qui me targue d'être une littéraire pure jus.**

**A toutes celles qui se demandent si oui ou non Lizzie tombera amoureuse, votre question est rhétorique: bien sûr qu'elle tombera amoureuse, c'est son destin! D'ailleurs, Mesdames, vous m'avez beaucoup déçue! Aucune de vous n'a remarqué le très possessif "mon mari est pris, je le garde" de Lizzie: heureusement que Jane l'a noté.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lettre VIII : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 3 février 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Je suis si heureuse : chaque jour qui passe me comble un peu plus : j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser de tant de bonheur. La seule ombre à ce charmant tableau est que tu n'es pas aussi heureuse que moi, même si de ce que tu m'en dis, les choses ont l'air de plutôt bien se passer avec ton mari ! Tu n'es cependant pas très charitable avec lui : Après tout, comment lui, qui ne me connaissait pas bien, aurait-il pu deviner ce que moi-même ne voulait pas admettre et m'efforçais de cacher ? Tu ne peux pas lui reprocher de n'avoir pas su me déchiffrer aussi bien que toi, qui me connaît depuis toujours ! Non, vraiment, tu n'es pas charitable avec lui, d'autant qu'il a reconnu avoir tord. Et après tout, il ne cherchait que le bien-être de son ami, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir ! Mon cher Charles mérite bien que son meilleur ami se soucie ainsi de son bonheur, et ton mari a fait son devoir pour mon fiancé (quel doux mot!).

Bien sur, Maman ne parle plus que de mon prochain mariage, et de mon fiancé qui est si charmant, et de ses sœurs qui sont si élégantes, et de ses voitures, et des robes que j'aurai, et des spectacles auxquels j'assisterai, et des gens riches que je vais rencontrer, et de la maison à Londres où je pourrai inviter mes sœurs pour qu'elles rencontrent de riches maris, « puisque le mari de Lizzie ne lui permettra sans doute pas d'inviter à Londres ses soeurs »(ce en quoi je suis sure qu'elle a tord, n'est-ce pas ? De ce que j'ai compris, ton mari est très attaché à sa sœur, il comprendra très bien que tu veuilles voir les tiennes et de toute façon, je ne suis pas sure qu'il puisse te refuser quoique ce soit). Car bien sur, Maman ne perd pas de temps, elle ne se contente pas d'avoir deux de ses filles bien mariées dans la même année. Il lui faut plus, et je crois qu'elle s'attend à nous voir toutes mariées avant 1816. Aussi avons-nous régulièrement des officiers à dîner : les pauvres n'ont aucun répit, ni aucun des jeunes hommes célibataires de la ville. Bien sûr, elle se lamente de ce que le pasteur soit marié-et vieux- car à son sens, Mary ne peut épouser qu'un pasteur, ce qui est peut-être vrai, mais qu'en savons-nous ? Toujours est-il qu'elle attend beaucoup de notre voyage prochain à Londres, où nous allons acheter mon trousseau nous demeurerons chez les Gardiner quelques temps- au moins un mois. Maman m'accompagne, ainsi que nos sœurs. Seul Papa reste à la maison. Quand à mon cher Charles, il ferra le voyage avec nous, et nous nous verrons ainsi presque tous les jours. Il y retrouvera ses sœurs, qui ont quitté Netherfield Park la semaine qui a suivi votre mariage, en fait, dés qu'elles ont appris nos fiançailles. Elles ont eu l'air déçues de la nouvelle, et cela me chagrine, mais peut-être ont-elles les mêmes préjugés que ton mari à mon sujet, et sans doute souhaitaient-elles une meilleure alliance pour leur frère. J'espère qu'elles changeront d'avis en le voyant heureux avec moi. Enfin, on doit supporter sa famille, même si elle est un fardeau, comme Lady Catherine semble l'être pour Mr. Darcy. De ce que tu me dis, elle a l'air d'être prompte à juger, mais surtout aigrie. Peut-être est-elle très seule, très triste. Comme je la plains d'être aigrie au point de ne pas se réjouir du bonheur de son neveu (car je suppose que malgré tout, il est heureux de t'avoir épousé). J'espère que le jour où vous vous rencontrerez, elle sera capable de te juger à ta juste valeur. Mais dis-moi, tu m'as l'air tout à coup bien jalouse de ton mari : me cacherais-tu de nouveaux développements de votre histoire? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis heureuse pour toi. En tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression que ton mari est terriblement amoureux de toi, et je ne pense pas que sa tante aura la moindre influence sur lui. De ton côté, il a du mérite d'avoir gagné ton estime si rapidement. J'imagine que Georgianna y est pour quelque chose : elle a décidément l'air adorable, et j'ai hâte de la rencontrer. Hélas, je ne sais guère quand nous nous reverrons. Sans doute pas d'ici mon mariage, où elle est bien entendu invitée. Pense-tu qu'elle serait une bonne amie pour Kitty ? Elles sont sensiblement du même âge, et je crois décidément urgent que Kitty voie d'autres personnes que les jeunes filles de Meryton, et surtout que Lydia. En fait, je trouve Lydia de moins en moins convenable depuis ton départ (et ça ne fait pourtant pas très longtemps), et je redoute de plus en plus son influence sur Kitty. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, nous partons à Londres dans dix jours, je redoute leur comportement en société. Peut-être serait-il sage que Lydia reste à Longbourn, mais comment l'en convaincre ? Seul Papa pourrait lui interdire , mais il déteste les conflits, il ne le fera jamais. Peut-être que toi, tu pourrais le convaincre, et encore. Il passe tout son temps dans ses livres, ne sortant que pour les repas, et de temps en temps, faire une promenade, mais il se désintéresse presque complétement de la bonne marche de la maison : en fait, je crains qu'il ne sombre das la neurasthénie, et je crois qu'il se reproche de t'avoir laissé épouser un homme que tu n'aimes pas, et qui ne te rendra peut-être pas vraiment heureuse tu as toujours été sa fille préférée, tu le sais bien. Je suis inquiète pour lui. En revanche, Mary me surprend agréablement : certes, elle travaille au piano la moitié de la journée, avec plus de bonne volonté que de talent, comme toujours, certes, elle passe le reste du temps dans ses livres de philosophie, et certes, elle ne sort toujours que pour aller à l'église ou à la librairie. Cependant, elle s'anime un peu aux repas, et fait des efforts pour parler depuis ton départ : elle s'est même autorisée à lever les yeux aux ciel lorsque Maman a regretté pour la cinquième fois de la journée que le Pasteur Lodger soit déjà marié, et Charlotte ait tourné la tête à Mr. Collins(« Oh, ces Lucas ! ils me feront mourir ! Que deviendrons-nous à la mort de votre pauvre père ? »), et a répondu que puisque toi et moi avions trouvé de riches maris, nous ne serions pas complètement démunies. Maman a été tellement surprise par cette réponse qu'elle est restée bien cinq minutes sans voix, le temps de trouver à répliquer que nos sœurs devaient également se marier car elles ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment à la charge de leurs beau-frères- ce en quoi elle n'a pas tord. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle ne me fera pas honte à Londres.

Je te quitte, chère sœur, mon fiancé arrive, et Maman m'appelle à travers toute la maison pour vérifier ma tenue. Je ne crois pas que Charles s'en soucie tant, mais sait-on jamais. Comme je te le disais, nous partons à Londres le 12 février : écris-moi donc chez les Gardiner. Je t'embrasse, salue ton mari et belle-sœur de ma part !

Jane Bennet.

* * *

Lettre IX : Mrs Darcy à Mr. Bennet

Pemberley, le 7 février 1814

Mon petit Papa,

Je viens de recevoir une lettre de Jane, qui me faisait remarquer que je ne vous donne guère de nouvelles depuis mon mariage, et que vous lui paraissiez inquiet. Mon Papa chéri, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi : je ne serai sans doute jamais aussi heureuse que Jane, mais n'étant pas aussi bonne qu'elle, je n'ai pas droit à un bonheur comparable. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis malheureuse, au contraire. Je ne sais pas ce que ma sœur vous a dit de mes lettres, mais Pemberley est vraiment un domaine de conte de fée – et pas seulement parce qu'il rapporte 10 000 livres par an- et ses habitants sont tous, contre toute attente charmants : mon mari gagne à être connu, et en fait, je pense que vous pourriez vous entendre assez bien : comme vous, mon mari est un grand lecteur, et quoi qu'il soit plutôt modeste à ce sujet et affirme toujours que sa bibliothèque, qui est immense, est le travail de générations, ma jeune belle-sœur m'a affirmé que sa contribution était très importante, et qu'il ne se passait un mois sans qu'une dizaine de livres n'arrivent. Je suis sûre que vos yeux pétillent de jalousie à l'idée de tant de livres rassemblées. Mais je dois être honnête avec vous, je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment le temps de m'attarder et de lire vraiment. J'aurai tout le temps plus tard, mais pour l'instant, j'essaye de me familiariser avec ma nouvelle demeure, et croyez-moi, c'est bien loin d'être facile : Longbourn ne fait décidément pas le poids, et j'avoue que j'envisage d'inviter Jane quelques temps à Pemberley pour la former aux joies d'être maîtresse d'une telle maison. Hélas, je crains qu'elle ne soit très occupée d'ici son mariage, surtout si elle doit passer un mois à Londres. A ce sujet, Papa, Jane me faisait part de ses inquiétudes concernant le caractère de Lydia : nous savons tous qu'elle est obtuse, mais je crains qu'il ne vous faille intervenir. Jane et moi avons de la chance que nos maris ne s'attardent pas sur cela, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'elle nous fasse honte en société. En fait, Jane m'a dit qu'elle la trouvait plus inconvenante que jamais, et pour Jane elle-même le reconnaisse, c'est que ce doit être vrai. Vous devriez vraiment l'écouter lorsqu'elle affirme qu'il vaudrait mieux que Lydia reste à la maison pendant que les autres vont à Londres. Oui, je sais, elle sera insupportable, elle suppliera, elle tempêtera, elle s'emportera, mais il vous faut être inflexible avec elle, autrement, j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se corrige jamais, et Jane et moi-même redoutons positivement l'influence de Lydia sur Kitty. En fait, Jane suggérait que ma jeune belle-sœur, Miss Georgianna Darcy, puisse être une bonne amie pour Kitty, et je suis en fait assez d'accord avec elle : Georgianna est une jeune fille timide et effacée, mais elle sait cependant ce qu'elle veut, elle a été très bien éduquée, et elle et Kitty doivent avoir au fond un caractère assez proche. Cependant, je ne me sens pas encore assez chez moi à Pemberley pour y inviter Kitty tout de suite, mais peut-être dans six mois, quand je serai bien installée. Quoiqu'il en soit, il me paraît nécessaire que toutes les deux se corrigent : au risque de parler comme Maman, comment trouveront-elles des maris si elles ne se comportent pas un peu mieux ? Tout le monde sait bien que la vie de femme d'officier n'est pas aisée, entre la solde maigre et les déménagements fréquents ! Il est grand temps qu'elles s'assagissent. Jane et moi auront déjà suffisamment de mal à faire notre place dans la société, même si ce n'est pas quelque chose d'essentiel, nous n'avons pas besoin que nos petites sœurs nous compliquent encore la tâche- car quoiqu'en dise Maman, j'ai le droit d'inviter mes sœurs à me rendre visite, mais s'il est possible d'éviter que leur comportement ne contrarie mon époux, j'aimerais autant. Pardonnez-moi, mon petit papa : la première lettre de femme mariée que vous recevez de moi vous fait des reproches. Mais la lettre de Jane m'a réellement inquiétée. Soyez prudents avec Lydia et Kitty -surtout Lydia- et pour l'amour du Ciel, ne laissez pas Mr. Wickham les approcher de trop près : je ne suis pas autorisée à vous expliquer les détails, mais mon mari m'a expliqué toute l'histoire de ses liens avec cet officier, et il m'est apparu que mon époux a agi avec beaucoup de noblesse envers son ancien camarade : je peux seulement vous dire que Wickham s'est comporté et se comporte toujours de manière très ingrate envers les Darcy, et n'a aucun reproche à salir leur nom, mais croyez bien qu'entre les deux, Fitzwilliam est le gentleman, et Wickham, le fat. Enfin, assez de reproches et d'avertissements. Je suppose que vous vous délectez déjà à l'idée de passer un mois seul à Longbourn, sans ces sempiternels cancans et bavardages féminins. Je suppose que Maman est encore plus infernale que d'habitude à l'idée de marier si bien son aînée : je vous plains, petit Papa. C'est le grand avantage de Pemberley : c'est une maison immense, très calme, et si quelqu'un veut récriminer, il ou elle peut le faire sans pour autant risquer d'incommoder tout la maison, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de tester toutes les qualités acoustiques de ma demeure, puisque mon mari et moi sommes un peu sur des œufs l'un avec l'autre. Nous ne nous sommes donc pas encore disputés, tout au plus, nous nous sommes chamaillé, mais à chaque fois sur des sujets d'importance mineure, et toujours dans l'intimité de notre chambre (les sujets mineurs en question étaient le prénom de notre fils aîné- question qui n'est absolument pas à l'ordre du jour, et je ne suis vraiment pas sure de vouloir que mon fils porte le prénom de « Bennet », tradition Darcy ou pas-, et des poèmes et des musiciens -là, la question était de retrouver un vers de Shakespeare dans _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_, et il s'est avéré qu'il avait raison, puis de savoir si le_ Stabat Mater _de Pergolése était à une ou deux voix, et là, c'est moi ai remporté la discussion comme vous le voyez, rien de très important). En somme, ma relation avec mon époux s'améliore de jour en jour : quand il y a efforts de chaque côté, je dois admettre que les progrès sont plus aisés, et sa sœur, si charmante, qu'il a pratiquement élevé, est la preuve vivante de sa bonté, me semble-t-il.

Je vais devoir vous quitter mon petit Papa. Vous me manquez beaucoup, et j'espère vous voir bientôt, mais je doute que ce soit avant le mariage de notre chère Jane. Je vous embrasse, cher Papa, embrassez toute la famille de ma part, et saluez Mrs. Hill et Sarah pour moi. Mais n'oubliez pas que même si je suis désormais Mrs. Darcy, je suis et demeure

Votre petite Lizzie.


	7. Lettres XI et XII

**Bonjour à toutes! Voilà deux autres lettres (oui, je sais, elles ont mis du temps à arriver, j'en suis désolée!). Dans l'absolu, elles ne sont pas très importantes pour l'histoire, mais ça finit de poser le cadre, et comme ça, ça ne me coupe aucune voie: je sais très bien où je veux aller, je sais ce qui va se passer vers le mois de mai-juin 1814, je sais comment va commencer ma dernière lettre, mais il faut que je meuble le temps d'ici là. **

**Alors d'abord, les réponses aux reviews. D'abord, mesdames, calmez-vous, oui, je n'ai que 18 ans, mais vous n'avez jamais lu ce qu'écrivait mon frère à 12 ans, ni le monologue qu'il a écrit l'an dernier (à 20 ans, seulement) et qui est merveilleux de poésie et d'humour. Quand à mon propre style, je ne sais pas s'il est si bon, je me contente d'essayer d'éviter les erreurs que je vois fréquemment dans des fics (phrases lourdes, concordance des temps, grammaire...). Enfin, je suis quand même très contente que vous trouviez que j'écris bien.**

**Satozuki, M2011, Lylissy, Trini: Pour l'évolution des sentiments, repassez au prochain chapitre (que je vais essayer de publier bientôt, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps de le taper avant deux semaines).**

**EveyMax: Pour le fait que Lizzie parle de "Fitzwilliam", c'est parce que malgré tout, ils ne s'entendent pas si mal, que lui appelle sa femme par son prénom: je le vois comme un moyen pour lui de se rapprocher un peu de sa femme, d'instaurer une certaine intimité. Autrement, comment aborder la partie "non-convenable" de l'histoire est un de mes gros problèmes. Je pense qu'il y aura des extraits du journal de Darcy, et pour Lizzie, elle aura sans doute une autre confidente qui arrive au prochain chapitre. Mais je n'ai encore rien fixé. En attendant, il ne s'est rien passé d'important dans a chambre conjugal, on en est toujours au même stade que le 23 janvier, dans la lettre à Jane.**

**Fifi72: bon courage pour le repos forcé, je suis contente que mon histoire soit aussi "divertissante".**

**Trini: je ne parle pratiquement pas espagnol, mais de ce que j'ai compris (merci Google Traduction!) c'était assez élogieux, et je suis en fait encore en train de me demander ce que va faire Mr. Bennet avec Lydia. J'hésite beaucoup, mais je pense que j'aurai bientôt trouvé.**

* * *

Lettre XI : Mrs. Darcy à Mrs. Collins

Pemberley, le 4 février 1814

Ma chère Charlotte,

Honte à moi ! Voilà déjà deux semaines que tu es mariée, et je ne t'ai toujours pas écrit pour te féliciter ! Comment se sont passé ces quinze derniers jours ? Es-tu satisfaite de ton mari ? Es-tu heureuse de ton nouveau foyer ? Mr. Collins nous a beaucoup vanté les avantages du presbytère d'Hunsford lors de son séjour chez nous, et de tous les aménagements que sa merveilleuse protectrice y a apporté. Pardon, mes propos sont peut-être déplacés. Je ne connais pas Lady Catherine, je n'ai pas le droit de la juger. Mais toi qui l'a rencontré, dis-moi ce que tu as pensé d'elle ! Vois-tu, Lady Catherine est la sœur de feu ma belle-mère, et elle est par conséquent ma tante par alliance. Je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré, mais je ne sais, à dire vrai, quand cette rencontre aura lieu, car de ce qu'elle a écrit à mon mari, je ne suis pas la bienvenue chez elle : elle a même l'intention de tout faire pour « libérer » mon époux de ce mariage insensé qu'il a contracté avec une paysanne. Je suis désolée qu'elle ait une si mauvaise opinion de moi, non pas tant parce que je désire vraiment la rencontrer, mais surtout parce que l'idée d'être la cause d'une rupture au sein de la famille de mon époux me chagrine. Par dessus le marché, je crains que du fait de cette rupture, ton époux ne t'interdise de correspondre avec moi : après tout , ce serait compréhensible, car vous n'avez aucun intérêt à vous mettre mal avec votre protectrice. Enfin passons sur ce sujet désagréable. Je veux absolument que tu me racontes tout dans les moindres détails : ta maison, Rosing (mon époux refuse de m'en parler), la merveilleuse cheminée à 800£ dont j''ai tant entendu parler. En passant, donne-moi aussi des nouvelles de mon cousin. Je me souviens qu'avant mon mariage, tu m'avais demandé de t'écrire pour te décrire ma nouvelle maison. Comme je le disais à Jane, le terme de château serait sans doute plus approprié. La maison est organisée autour d'une petite cour intérieure au centre de laquelle se trouve un puits. On y entre par un porche qui fait une percé dans les communs. En face de ce porche, un double escalier de pierre mène à la porte d'entrée. Le Hall est une sorte de couloir qui traverse le rez-de-chaussée, et mène à une terrasse en partie couverte qui donne sur un étang, presque un lac. Le hall a une position centrale centrale dans la maison, et comprend différentes portes, dont l'une mène au bureau de mon mari, une autre à la bibliothèque, et d'autres encore à toutes les pièces que nous utilisons souvent : le petit salon, qui donne sur la cour, la « petite » salle à manger, et enfin, le grand salon, qui donne sur la terrasse.. Ce grand salon communique d'ailleurs avec toute l'aile gauche de la maison, où se trouvent les salles de réception, c'est-à-dire la salle à manger et la salle de bal. Dans le Hall se trouve également un grand escalier de marbre qui mène aux étages. Je suis légèrement dépassée par cette maison, mais cependant moins qu'à mon arrivée : je suis désormais capable de me déplacer dans la maison sans me perdre. Ceci dit, le style des aménagements me correspond très bien, simple, sans trop de fioritures- mais luxueux cependant. La maison à elle-seule doit valoir trois ou quatre fois ce que Longbourn ramène en dix ans. Cependant, malgré le luxe, ce n'est pas pompeux, pas même orgueilleux : c'est une maison fière, bien sûr, mais vivante, et gentille, peut-être juste un peu sauvage, en fait à l'image de son propriétaire. Je l'ai définitivement mal jugé. Il n'est pas orgueilleux, seulement mal à l'aise en société. Mais dés qu'il est avec des gens qu'il apprécie, il est beaucoup plus détendu, beaucoup plus aimable, et il est même capable de badiner (j'ai été interloquée la première fois qu'il a fait preuve d'humour devant moi). Le seul reproche que j'ai à lui faire est qu'il me gâte beaucoup trop, et j'ai interdiction de protester. La seule fois où j'ai tenté de le faire, il m'a rétorqué que je pouvais bien lui accorder ce plaisir : dans l'intimité, il est vraiment un homme charmant. Sa sœur lui ressemble d'ailleurs beaucoup à cet égard : c'est la jeune fille la plus douce et la plus timide qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer- plus douce encore que Jane, c'est te dire. Physiquement, elle ne ressemble à son frère que pour les yeux et certaines expressions. Je m'entend très bien avec elle, même si elle est souvent très étonnée de la manière dont je traite mon époux : il est vrai que je le taquine beaucoup, ce qu'elle ne s'autoriserait jamais avec ce frère qui est presque son père. Cependant, une épouse a, je crois, certains droits qu'une petite sœur ne peut pas prendre avec un frère de 10 ans son aîné. Mais je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà tard, et je dois accomplir mes devoirs de maîtresse de maison, en l'occurrence, vérifier les comptes de la maison avec Mrs. Reynold, la femme de charge (avant de me livrer cette après-midi à la torture d'essayer toutes les robes que mon mari m'offre en cadeau de mariage- essayer quelques robes ne me dérange pas, mais 15 d'un coup est un peu trop pour moi). J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons nous voir bientôt : tu seras sans doute au mariage de Jane et de Mr. Bingley, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'embrasse, chère Charlotte, salue ton époux de ma part- s'il le veut bien.

Elizabeth Darcy.

* * *

Lettre XII : Mrs. Collins à Mrs. Darcy

Hunsford, le 7 février 1814

Chère Lizzie,

Merci d'avoir consacré un peu de ton temps déjà très occupé à écrire à ta vieille amie. Je te remercie aussi pour tes félicitations. En fait, j'ai été très soulagée de recevoir ta lettre, car je craignais que ton époux ne t'autorise pas à correspondre avec l'épouse d'un simple pasteur. Le mien ne m'a encore rien interdit, mais comme je doute qu'il ait remarqué notre amitié particulière, et que du reste, il ne surveille pas mes correspondances car à l'heure où j'écris mes lettres, il est le plus souvent dans son jardin ou bien à Rosing pour présenter ses hommages à sa protectrice, je pense être relativement tranquille de ce côté. Si jamais, cependant, il venait à apprendre notre correspondance, je t'avoue que j'ignore quelle serait sa réaction, car bien qu'il craindrait sans doute la réaction de sa protectrice en apprenant que je suis en lien avec le « serpent »(car c'est ainsi que t'appelle Sa Grâce), il pourrait cependant se rengorger de voir sa maison être l'un des derniers liens entre Pemberley et Rosing : je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi d'être porteur des nouvelles de votre famille auprès de ta tante par alliance, car comme tu as fait les frais, Lady Catherine tient absolument à se mêler de toutes les affaires de ses neveux, et la nouvelle d'un héritier à Pemberley l'intéressera certainement le moment venu. Cependant, il me semble que le messager officiel sera le Colonel Fitzwilliam. Enfin qu'importe, car en principe, ni mon époux, ni sa protectrice ne sont susceptibles de lire ma correspondance- et si elle venait à l'apprendre et la désapprouver, nous pourrions toujours demander à ma sœur Maria de jouer le rôle de relais entre nous( car Lady Catherine serait très capable, à mon humble avis, de soudoyer une servante pour m'espionner et connaître la provenance de mon courrier). Considérant cette incertitude, tu comprendras, chère Lizzie, que je n'ai pas revendiquée notre amitié lorsque Sa Grâce m'a demandé si je te connaissais bien, car ce sujet est encore trop sensible : pardonne ma lâcheté, c'est le seul moyen de ne pas gâcher les fondations de mon mariage, car tout le monde n'a pas comme toi la chance d'épouser un homme aussi amoureux que l'est ton époux. Enfin, bref, tu l'auras compris, pour bien m'entendre avec mon mari, je me dois de supporter toutes es remarques de Sa Grâce, qui d'ailleurs se mêle de tout sans rien connaître : figure-toi qu'elle, qui n'a sans doute jamais rien fait de ses dix doigts, entend me donner des conseils sur la manière de tenir ma maison, sur comment l'aménager,sur les lectures qui sont convenables pour une femme de mon rang, voir même sur la meilleure manière d'entretenir mon poulailler ! Et je ne te parle pas de la musique. J'écoute donc poliment mais je n'en pense pas moins, contrairement à mon époux, qui écoute servilement, et agit avec empressement. Je sais que tu dois te demander pourquoi j'ai accepté un tel homme je ne ferai aucun commentaire là-dessus. Je pense que je supporterai tout cela très bien, si nous voyons Lady Catherine moins souvent, mais nous sommes invités à dîner pas moins de deux fois par semaine. Ne te fais pas d'illusions, nous ne dinons jamais dans la grande salle à manger : nous nous contentons de la petite salle à manger, qui effectivement, est à peine plus petite que le grand salon de mes parents. Nous passons ensuite dans le petit salon, où se trouve un piano-forte, et surtout, la fameuse cheminée à 800£ dont tu as tant entendu parler. Nous ne sommes jamais conviés dans les autres pièces, mais la plupart sont de toutes façons condamnées faute d'occupants. Cela vaut sans doute mieux, d'ailleurs, quand on voit l'état de la partie ouverte. Rien que le petit salon est dans un état pitoyable : le piano-forte est désaccordé, le parquet, branlant, les miroirs sont ternis, les rideaux, rapiécés, les tapis, élimés, les fauteuils, de belle facture, d'ailleurs tachés. Quand à la cheminée, elle ne vaut à mon avis pas son prix : c'est une cheminée certes du plus beau marbre, mais du plus mauvais goût en ce qui concerne les sculptures, qui sont vaguement pseudo-gothiques. A vrai dire, je crois que Lady Catherine se prend elle-même pour une sorte de reine médiévale : lorsque l'on se tient au salon, elle s'assied dans une sorte de trône trop grand pour elle, tandis que nous autres nous tassons de notre mieux sur les canapés autour. Par ailleurs ses vêtements, d'une coupe démodée, sont taillés dans des tissus bruns-beige, très laids, si tu veux mon avis. Elle impose pourtant ce style très démodé à sa fille. Miss de Bourgh est une créature chétive, maladive, intelligente sans doute, mais complètement sous l'emprise de sa mère, laquelle est encore persuadée que sa fille doit être gouvernée en tout, alors qu'elle a déjà 27 ans. Du fait de cette emprise, Miss de Bourgh, malgré ses 30 000 £ de dot et la perspective d'hériter du domaine de sa mère, n'est toujours pas mariée, simplement parce que sa mère s'était mise en tête de lui faire épouser Mr. Darcy. Figure-toi qu'elle n'a pas même été présentée à la Cour, au prétexte d'une santé fragile. Cependant, il me paraît évident que Miss de Bourgh serait en bien meilleure santé si elle voyait seulement un peu plus la lumière du jour et voyait d'autres personnes que sa mère, qui ne la voit que comme un pantin. Je pense qu'en souhaitant marier sa fille à son neveu, Sa Grâce cherchait à s'assurer un certain pouvoir sur Pemberley j'en viens même à soupçonner Sa Grâce d'avoir eu un gros chagrin d'amour et d'orgueil en voyant feu ton beau-père lui préférer sa jeune sœur. Toujours est-il qu'elle n'a jamais démordu de ces prétendus fiançailles, au point d'avoir refusé pour sa fille un certain nombre de partis avantageux, dont le moindre était le Colonel Fitzwilliam, « seulement » le second fils d'un comte, et le meilleur, nul autre que le Marquis de Merteuil, un aristocrate français certes en exil, mais n'en disposant pas moins de revenus importants et d'un grand prestige à la cour (et son retour auprès de Miss de Bourgh n'est pas même envisageable, car il s'est depuis marié avec la fille aîné du duc de Montrose- Lady Catherine s'en mord les doigts). Bref, tu l'auras compris, Rosing Park est à l'image de sa propriétaire : ancien, certes, prestigieux, assurément, mais en très mauvais état, et à la limite de la ruine. En somme, c'est très différent de ce que tu me décris de ton nouveau foyer. En ce qui concerne le mien, je suis très satisfaite du presbytère, qui est « parfaitement adapté à la famille d'un pasteur et de sa famille », comme le dit si bien mon époux, et ce malgré l'influence de Lady Catherine (je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui a pris mon époux de prendre Sa Grâce au mot lorsqu'elle s'est demandé à voix haute si des étagères ne seraient pas utiles dans des penderies -au pris d'un grand effort, j'ai réussi à limiter l'expérimentation à une seule chambre).

Quelle satisfaction et quel soulagement c'est de pouvoir t'écrire toute mon exaspération face ces attitudes ridicules. Te voilà donc prévenue : il est vraisemblable que je te parle beaucoup de Sa Grâce dans mes lettres. Je dois te quitter, chère Lizzie, mes devoirs de femme de pasteur m'appellent, et je dois préparer le culte de dimanche prochain. Répond-moi vite, ta correspondance me sera une bouffée d'air frais dans cette vie qui bien que confortable, ne sera sans doute pas très épanouissante. Quelle tristesse que nous autres femmes dépendions tant de nos maris pour exister.

Je te sers dans mes bras, salue de ma part ton époux.

Sincèrement

Charlotte Collins.


	8. Lettre XIII

**Bonjour à toute! Ca commence à faire un certain temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais c'est la fin de l'année, les concours blancs, les dossiers de camp scout qu'on se rejette les unes aux autres entre cheftaines, les bouquins aussi passionnants à lire que casse-pieds à mettre en fiches, tout ça. J'ai été ravie que la lettre de Charlotte vous plaise autant. Pour celles qui se demandent, la référence aux _Liaisons Dangereuses_ était voulu, bien entendu: je suis en hypokhâgne, que diable! :). **

**Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre, mais je vous informe d'ors et déjà que la suite n'est pas prête du tout, et je ne sais pas quand j'aurai le temps de l'écrire.**

* * *

Lettre XIII : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 7 février 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Je te savais romantique, mais je suis au regret de devoir te détromper : je ne suis pas amoureuse de mon mari. J le reconnais, il est gentil, attentionné, respectueux, tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne l'aime pas : je l'aime bien. Dans l'absolu, je te le concéde, mon mariage n'est pas entièrement sans affection : il est cependant d'avantage bâti sur un respect mutuel et une bonne entente, du moins en ce qui me concerne. N'insiste pas, je n'ai ni ta bonté, ni ta candeur, je ne peux pas prétendre au même bonheur que toi, point. Si tu veux tout savoir, je trouve que mon mari est trop timide en société, y compris lorsqu'il est entouré de familiers. Le résultat, c'est qu'on a l'impression qu'il se cache : figure-toi qu'hier soir, nous étions invités à dîner chez Mr. Et Mrs. Potter avec pratiquement tout ce que le Derbyshire compte de bonnes familles- du moins, toutes les familles qui ne sont pas à Londres pour la Saison.

Il y avait donc Mr. et Mrs. James Potter, bien entendu, ainsi que leur fille, Miss Beatrix Potter, le révérend Snicket, son épouse et leurs deux filles, Miss Violette Snicket et Miss Kitty, Mr. et Mrs. Tidler, et leurs trois filles, Miss Grace Tidler, Miss Anne et Miss Charity, Mr. et Mrs. Arendt, accompagnés de leur fille Hannah, Mrs. Elgar, veuve de Mr. Elgar, escortée par sa fille Miss Marianne Elgar et son fils, Mr. Edward Elgar, Miss Candy, une vieille demoiselle un peu excentrique, et enfin, Sir Edward et son épouse Lady Ferrier, un jeune couple qui a exactement les mêmes âges que mon mari et moi-même. Toutes les jeunes filles, richement dotées, y compris les filles du révérend, qui ont du bien par leur mère, étaient à marier, et j'ai le chagrin de dire que j'ai été très mal accueillie par presque toutes ces demoiselles et leurs mères. Seules Lady Ferrier et Miss Candy m'ont témoignée un peu de gentillesse.

Il fallait m'y attendre, car après tout, Fitzwilliam ne m'a épousé que pour mes beaux yeux, et certainement pas pour mon rang ou ma dot. Ces dames ont donc été très piquantes avec moi, et j'ai été heureuse au dîner que les convenances veuillent qu'on ne sépare des époux qui n'ont pas encore fêté leurs noces de coton : ainsi, j'étais assise auprès de mon époux qui serrait ma main sous la table pour me signifier son soutien chaque fois que la langue de ces vipères se faisait trop pointue à mon endroit. Sans ce soutien, je crois que j'aurais fondu en larmes avant le dessert et aurais de ce fait perdu toute ma répartie.

Je redoutais après le dîner l'habituelle séparation des hommes et des dames qui me laisserait sans soutien à la merci de ces femmes, et je me préparais à me réciter mentalement du Shakespeare toute la soirée, mais contre toute attente, j'ai été agréablement surprise. D'abord, ces dames ont décidés de me faire sentir que nous n'étions pas du même monde en me laissant à l'écart, ce qui me convenait très bien, mais très vite, Lady Ferrier est venue me rejoindre, et s'est vite révélée être une alliée. En effet, elle et moi avons des parcours similaires. Elle a spontanément engagée la discussion avec moi, et s'est vite révélée être aussi intelligente que jolie, et nous nous sommes vite découvert un goût commun pour la taquinerie. Elle m'a confié avoir naturellement une certaine sympathie pour moi dans la mesure où d'une part nos maris sont amis, et d'autre part, parce qu'elle s'est retrouvé dans une situation semblable à la mienne il y a moins d'un an. Laisse-moi te raconter son histoire.

Monsieur le Baron de Germiny était un aristocrate français, descendant d'une vieille famille, mais qui a été complétement ruiné à la Révolution française. Réfugié avec sa famille en Angleterre, il y éleva ses sept enfants, dont cinq filles, et tenta de refaire fortune dans le commerce, ce qu'il parvint à faire dns une certaine mesure. Néanmoins, il ne retrouva jamais sa fortune d'antan, d'autant qu'il avait perdu une grande partie de ses terres avant la Révolution. Monsieur le Baron mourut il y a quatre ans, laissant ses trois plus jeunes filles à la charge de leur frère aîné, le plus jeune étant parti tenter sa chance en France, et les deux sœurs ainées ayant fait de beaux mariages au sein de la communauté française à Londres. Mlle Clotilde avait 17 ans à la mort de son père, et n'avait pour toute recommandation que sa fraicheur, son titre de fille de baron et sa dot de 200£. Elle avait 19 ans quand elle rencontra dans un bal à Londres Sir Edward, 8000£ de rentes, donc deuxième fortune du Derbyshire, qui tomba éperdument amoureux d'elle, et après s'être assuré qu'elle partageait ses sentiments, l'épousa dans les six mois qui suivirent leur rencontre.

Du fait de sa petite dot, et de son origine française -indécelable à son accent, si tu veux mon avis : elle a été élevé à Londres- ajouté au fait qu'elle a « attrapé » le 2e célibataire le plus convoité de la région, la pauvre Clotilde a reçu un accueil très semblable à celui que je reçois. Elle a cependant tenu à me rassurer en m'affirmant qu'au bout de six mois, comme dans toute société, les rumeurs s'éteignent, et l'on finit par être acceptée. Comme quoi, la « haute-société » n'est pas si différente de celle de Meryton. Elle m'a également assuré que le fait de vivre avec celui qu'on aime permet de tout surmonter, car à ses yeux, il ne fait aucun doute que mon mariage est un mariage d'amour. Interloquée, je lui ai demandée à quoi elle voyait cela, ce à quoi elle m'a répondu que la manière que nous avons de nous chercher systématiquement l'un l'autre du regard dès que nous sommes dans la même pièce ne lui laissait aucun doute. Je reconnais que j'ai beaucoup cherché du regard mon mari, mais n'est-il pas normal, dans une société hostile, de rechercher le soutien d'un regard ami ?

J'aurai volontiers continué cette conversation plus avant mais les portes du salon où nous nous tenions s'ouvrirent à ce moment-là sur les hommes qui revenaient du billard, et nous nous sommes toutes levées pour les accueillir. Dès que tout le monde fut assis, Miss Potter, en tant que fille des hôtes a rempli ses devoirs en proposant un peu de musique. Elle s'est installé au piano et nous a interprété, d'une manière charmante je dois l'avouer, un air de _La Flûte Enchantée_, de Mozart, «Ach, Ich fühl's... », où la pauvre Pamina se lamente de l'inconstance de son amant, et envisage de mourir de chagrin. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle regardait mon époux d'un air aussi insistant! Sans doute préparait-elle déjà la suite de son plan machiavélique, puisqu'elle nous a ensuite pratiquement obligé, Fitzwilliam et moi, à chanter en duo. Dieu merci, Miss Snicket s'est proposé pour nous accompagner, autrement c'eut été un massacre s'il avait fallu que je joue. Miss Potter nous a donc suggéré un duo relativement simple, de Mozart, extrait de _Don Giovanni_, « La ci darem la mano... ». Heureusement que je l'avais déjà entendu chanter auparavant, autrement, le résultat aurait été encore plus affreux. A ma décharge, le rôle de Zerlina n'est pas du tout adapté à ma voix, et j'ai été troublée par mon époux : non seulement celui-ci nous avait caché une magnifique voix de basse, mais en plus, il nous a caché des talents de comédiens : il a sur-joué notre duo tout du long, alors que don Juan essaye de séduire la pauvre Zerline et y parvient presque; cela m'a terriblement surprise. Mais surprise ou pas, j'ai bien peur de m'être ridiculisée tout au long de la soirée, et bien qu'il m'ait affirmé le contraire sur le chemin du retour, j'ai bien peur que mon époux ait eu honte de présenter à ses amis une épouse si gauche et si peu accomplie

Il a été très gentil, cependant, et m'a même assuré qu'il était au contraire très fier de moi, et certain d'avoir fait des jaloux parmi les messieurs présents. Quand aux dames, il m'a certifié qu'elles n'agissaient ainsi que par jalousie. Sa gentillesse m'a une fois de plus mise mal à l'aise, et j'ai préféré changer de sujet en l'interrogeant sur Sir Edward. Il s'est avéré que celui-ci est un ami d'enfance de mon époux, et qu'ils s'entendent à merveille. Fitzwilliam m'a alors raconté quelques anecdotes de son enfance, et notamment quelques bêtises qu'ils ont pu faire tous les deux, voire tous les trois, avec Wickham. Tu t'en doutes, mon mari a été ravi d'apprendre que je m'étais bien entendu avec Lady Ferrier, et nous avons convenu que nous devions les inviter au plus vite à dîner. Le temps de décider cela, nous avions atteint Pemberley. Ce n'est qu'alors, quand mon époux m'a aidé à descendre de voiture que je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché ma main qu'il avait prise au début du trajet lorsqu'il m'avait rassuré. Me rendre compte que je ne m'en étais pas aperçue, et le léger baiser qu'il a déposé sur ma main avant de la lâcher m'ont rendu un peu perplexe. Quelle chose étrange que le mariage, tout de même, qui change la vision qu'on a d'un homme en un mois ! Mais assez parlé de moi.

Tu me disais dans ta dernière lettre que tu espérais que tes futures belles-sœurs apprendraient à t'apprécier avec le temps. Douce Jane, toujours généreuse, presque à l'excès, incapable de voir le mal où que ce soit ! Hélas, ma pauvre sœur, j'ai bien peur que les sœurs de ton cher Bingley ne veuillent jamais chercher à te voir d'un bon œil, car je doute que Miss Bingley puisse jamais te pardonner d'être ma sœur, moi qui lui ai volé Mr. Darcy, ni d'avoir empêché le mariage de Bingley avec Georgianna, aussi insensé ce projet puisse être : Georgianna est beaucoup trop jeune, et de toute façon, c'est de toi que Bingley est amoureux de manière irrémédiable. Tant pis pour Miss Bingley, elle n'est qu'une créature égoïste, incapable de se réjouir d bonheur de son propre frère ! Non, je ne suis pas méchante, je suis simplement lucide et réaliste. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que j'ai écrit à Papa qu'il ne devait pas laisser Lydia aller à Londres, ni laisser Wickham approcher. Sais-tu par hasard s'il a l'intention de me répondre ? Je t'avoue que cette absence de réponse m'inquiète un peu, lui qui répond toujours fidèlement à mes lettres ! J'espère qu'il ne va pas mal !

Je te quitte, Georgianna m'appelle, car il est l'heure de notre leçon de piano. Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, salue de ma part tout le monde à Longbourn et à Meryton.

Ta petite sœur

Lizzie Darcy.

* * *

**Ce chapitre est plein de références, alors je préfère les éclaircir tout de suite. Pour la musique voici deux liens. Pour l'air de Pamina, watch?v=InAJmc3OnEU; pour le duo de Don Giovanni et de Zerlina: watch?v=XQB70Ynr8s0 (et quand je dis que la voix de Lizzie n'est pas adaptée pour chanter Zerlina, c'est parce que c'est un rôle de soprano, et que dans la série de la BBC, Lizzie est plutôt mezzo-soprano grave, voire carrément alto; je ne suis pas certaine que ça vous parle beaucoup si vous ne faites pas de musique)**

**Pour les noms des voisins, James Potter est bien sûr une référence à _Harry Potter_, mais Beatrix Potter est une référence à l'auteur de contes pour enfants, qui a créé entre autres _Peter Rabbit_; Violette et Kit(ty) Snicket sont une référence aux _désastreuses aventures de Orphelins Baudelaire_; les Tiddler sont une référence au merveilleux livre de Marie-Aude Murail, _Miss Charity_ (qui reprend la biographie de Miss Potter); Edward Elgar est un musicien anglais génial qui a écrit_ Pomp and circumstances_ ( watch?v=XQB70Ynr8s0), Miss Candy est un emprunt à _Mathilda_ de Roald Dahl. Pour les Ferrier, j'ai trouvé le nom en piochant au hasard dans_ Les douzes Travaux d'Hercule Poirot_ de Agatha Christie, mais c'est également le nom d'une grande contralto, Kathleen Ferrier.**

**Le personnage de Clotilde prend beaucoup dans mon entourage: son prénom est celui d'une amie de ma sœur, sa famille ressemble beaucoup à la mienne, et son nom de jeune fille m'a été inspiré par une particule qui soit-disant se transmet de mère en fille dans la famille de ma mère.**


	9. Lettre XIV

**Bonjour! Voilà, la nouvelle lettre toute chaude. Merci à toutes toujours pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours très plaisir. A propos du dernier chapitre, je crois que j'ai oublié une référence: je parle à un moment d'une certaine Miss Hannah Arendt, c'est bien sûr une référence à la célèbre philosophe qui a écrit entre autres _Einchman à Jerusalem_, un livre fascinant (pour plus d'information, je vous recommande le film sorti il y a un mois, à peu près). Voilà, c'était la minute culture. **

**Il y a aussi un truc que j'ai oublié de vous dire dans mon chapitre: je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous voudraient en savoir plus sur la demande en mariage, et comment Darcy a réussi à convaincre Elizabeth. J'ai retrouvé la fic qui m'a inspiré: ça s'appelle _Her Price,_ de mrsmish, sur ce site: c'est en anglais, catégorie M à cause des deux derniers chapitres qui ne sont à mon avis pas indispensables. Mais de toute façon, la partie qui m'a inspirée ne concerne que les deux premiers chapitres.**

**Les réponses aux reviews.**

**Fifi72: Oh, une consoeur! je fais aussi du chant lyrique, mais je ne suis que mezzo-soprano, donc exit la Reine de la Nuit et Lakmé. Quand à Pamina et Zerlina, ça va pour certains airs, mais pas tous. Je me contente de Chérubin ou des opéras de Purcell et Haendel.**

** La situation va bien sur évoluer entre les deux époux, c'est leur destin, mais ce ne sera pas facile du tout**

**EveyMax: du calme, du calme! Darcy serre la main de sa femme, c'est tout: il ne la tient pas pendant tout le dîner, et de toute façon, c'est le seul moyen qu'il a sur le moment de lui témoigner son soutien. Il faut quand même remercier les convenances anglaises, qui veulent qu'on laisse les mains sous la table, quand en France, on exige que les poignets soient sur la table. En attendant, Lizzie n'est pas encore prête à admettre ses sentiments. Ca va venir, mais pas tout de suite.**

**Cette fois, je crois que j'ai tout dit, alors à bientôt!**

* * *

Lettre XIV : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Le 14 février 1814, Gracechurch Street

Ma Lizzie,

Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu fais confiance à ton mari, mais bien sur, il est évident que malgré toute l'affection que tu lui portes, tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, mais alors pas du tout. Il va de soi également que tu supporterais très bien de vivre sans lui et de t'appeler encore Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Je ne te poserai plus de question sur ce sujet. De toute façon, j'ai bien trop de choses à te raconter pour t'ennuyer avec ça. Je sais que cela ne fait même pas trois jours que nous sommes parti de Longbourn, mais nous avons fait tellement de choses, et nous en avons tellement d'autres prévues ! Mais commençons par le commencement. D'abord, merci d'avoir écrit à Papa : grâce à toi, Lydia est restée avec à Longbourn, malgré ses cris et ses protestations. Entre nous, je ne sais pas qui est le plus à plaindre entre les deux, mais espérons que cette séparation forcée aura un effet bénéfique sur Lydia et sur Kitty. Nous sommes donc arrivés il y a deux jours chez mon oncle et ma tante Gradiner, avec Maman, Mary (que Papa a obligé à venir, en disant que cela lui ferait le plus grand bien de voir d'autres endroits : je crois pourtant qu'elle aurait bien échangé sa place contre celle de Lydia), Kitty, et bien sur mon cher Charles. Deux jours que nous sommes là, donc, et Maman m'emmène chaque jour courir les magasins de Londres pour trouver ma robe de mariée, mon trousseau, et bien sur, bien d'autres choses, n'ayant d'ailleurs pas forcément de rapport avec mon mariage. Je suis bien obligée souvent de la refréner dans ce tourbillon d'achat, car j'ai bien peur autrement que tout l'argent que Papa nous a donné, ainsi que celui que tu m'as envoyé (300 £, vraiment, tu n'aurais pas du, c'est une somme énorme !) ne passe dans des choses superflues. Inutile de te dire que mon succès est très mitigé. J'espère cependant qu'elle se tiendra mieux lorsque nous devrons sortir, comme par exemple après-demain, où nous sommes invitées à un bal chez les Bingley. En réalité, notre première sortie est ce soir, mon cher Charles nous invite à l'opéra. Je sais que ce n'est pas très charitable, mais je dois reconnaître que je suis reconnaissante à mon oncle Gardiner d'organiser de son côté une petite soirée avec des amis d'enfance qui retiendra Maman chez eux. Seules Mary, Kitty et moi irons donc voir _Giulio Cesare in Egitto_ de Haendel. Tu le sais, ce sera la première fois que j'irai à l'opéra de ma vie, et comme Charles voudrait me présenter certains de ses amis, je suis heureuse que Maman ne vienne pas : tu t'en doute, dès qu'elle l'a su, elle ne s'est plus senti de joie, et a décidé, sans même connaître le nom, le rang et la fortune des gentlemen que je vais rencontrer ce soir, que l'un d'entre eux devait absolument tomber amoureux d'une de ses filles encore célibataires : en somme, à la fin de notre séjour, Maman s'attend à ce que Mary ou Kitty ou les deux soient fiancées à des gentlemen de minimum trois mille £ de rente par an. Je ne suis pas certaine cependant que nos deux sœurs soient en accord avec ces projets : après tout, Mary n'a pas vingt ans, et Kitty, à peine dix-huit, elles ont toutes les deux encore largement leur temps. Enfin, Maman est comme ça, on ne la changera pas. Ceci dit, je me demande comment elle trouvera à s'occuper quand nous serons toutes mariées ! Nous n'aurons pas tout de suite des filles, et il faudra ensuite attendre qu'elles soient en âge de se marier, et je ne pense pas que Maman verra de son vivant ces événements. En fin, ne parlons plus de mauvaises nouvelles.

Je ne t'ai toujours pas raconté dans le détail ce que nous avons fait depuis deux jours, à part faire les boutiques. Nous n'avons pas souvent l'occasion d'aller à Londres, aussi Kitty et moi avons décidé d'en profiter et d'aller visiter le British Museum, et tout ce que nous y avons vu nous a beaucoup plu ! Quand je serai mariée et que nous assisterons toutes les deux à la Saison à Londres, il faudra absolument que nous allions le visiter ensemble : c'est vraiment magnifique, et je suis certaine que cela te plairait beaucoup. J'essaye de convaincre Mary de venir avec nous pour notre prochaine sortie, et je crois que j'ai trouvé une offre qu'elle ne pourra pas refuser : plusieurs écoles de musique prestigieuse proposent des visites de leurs collections d'instruments de musique : je suis certaine que cela pourra beaucoup intéresser notre taciturne sœur.

Autrement, nous avons visité quelques librairies intéressantes : Londres a ceci de magique qu'il y a des magasins spécialisés dans à peu près tout. Ainsi, j'ai vu une librairie spécialisée dans les romans, une autre dans les partitions – encore quelque chose qui intéresserait Mary si elle se donnait la peine d'y rendre. Peut-être que Miss Darcy connaît cette boutique : de ce que j'ai compris, sa collection de partitions est assez impressionnante, et la boutique m'a paru fréquentée principalement par des jeunes filles de la bonne société, voire même de la très bonne société londonienne, ce qui n'est guère étonnant, car c'est une boutique fort bien fournie.

Nous avons également rendu visite à des amis des Gardiner, et nous sommes beaucoup resté chez eux : nous sommes toujours en Angleterre, et le temps est passablement catastrophique, ce qui nous confine souvent une bonne partie de la journée, même si nous avons toujours quelques rayons de soleil qui nous permettent de sortir. Ceci dit, rester à la maison ne me dérange pas : nos jeunes cousins sont tellement charmants ! Je crois que ce sont les plus gentils enfants que je connaisse, et ils sont vraiment très bien élevés. La petite Amy est vraiment une enfant charmante, et Edmund prend visiblement très à cœur ses devoirs de frère aîné. Quand à Donna et Michael, ils tentent d'imiter en tous points leurs ainés, avec plus ou moins de succès, tu t'en doutes. Même s'ils sont très jeunes, ils sont à mon avis très prometteurs, et je ne doute pas que nos cousines deviennent d'ici dix ans de ravissantes jeunes filles.

Je ne peux m'empêcher tout en écrivant de regarder fréquemment vers la fenêtre : il n'est pas encore 11h du matin, mais Charles vient déjeuner puis passera l'après-midi avec nous, avant de nous emmener à l'opéra, mes sœurs et moi. Il m'a promis une surprise pour cette après-midi, je me demande ce que ce sera ! Il est tellement gentil, tellement attentionné avec moi ! Je suis vraiment très chanceuse, Lizzie, d'avoir un tel fiancé, même si je sais parfaitement que tu vois très bien comment mon fiancé peut être avec moi : je pense qu'il se comporte exactement comme mon frère avec toi. C'est à se demander si Charles ne prend pas conseil auprès de son ami pour savoir comment agir. A moins qu'à l'inverse, ton époux ne demande à mon fiancé comment te faire plaisir. En fait, je ne doute pas qu'ils parlent beaucoup de nous deux dans leur correspondance : après tout, eux-même sont les principaux sujets de la notre, la réciproque doit être vrai ! Oui, vraiment, je me considère comme l'une des femmes les plus heureuses sur cette planète : si je pouvais te voir plus souvent, mon bonheur serait, je le pense, quasiment parfait. J'ai vraiment hâte de venir te voir à Pemberley, j'ai hâte d'entendre tes progrés en piano, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Miss Darcy. Et accessoirement, je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à attendre impatiemment que tu ais des enfants : toute la famille ne demande que des petits à gâter, à commencer par Papa et moi. Et même Maman, en fait, attend avec impatience d'être grand-mère : je te l'ai dit, il faudra qu'elle trouve une nouvelle manière de passer le temps quand ses cinq filles seront (très bien) mariées : quoi de mieux que des petits-enfants qu'elle pourra gâter autant qu'elle voudra ? Mais bien sur, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se commande, et peut-être que toi-même tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un bébé tout de suite.

On sonne à la porte, ce doit être mon fiancé. Je vais te laisser, pardonne-moi chère sœur de t'abandonner si vite pour mon futur époux, mais il me manque tellement lorsque nous sommes séparés, même pour une seule journée, que lui faire le meilleur accueil possible quand il vient est pour moi une priorité.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, je te promet de t'écrire de nouveau bientôt pour te raconter la suite de mes expériences à Londres. Je t'embrasse et salue bien ton époux de ma part.

Ta sœur, Jane Bennet


	10. Lettre XV

**Bonjour à toutes! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle lettre qui devrait vous plaire, du moins je l'espère, car Mr. Bennet répond enfin à sa fille: c'est court, mais c'est un homme qui parle. J'espère vraiment que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. J'ai l'impression que la dernière lettre de Jane ne vous a pas particulièrement plu, puisque je n'ai eu aucun retour. Tant pis, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas la meilleure lettre que j'ai écrite jusqu'ici. Je publie la prochaine lettre quand elle sera écrite, je suis en train de planifier la suite de l'histoire. On verra ce qui reste après.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lettre XV : Mr. Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Longbourn, le 14 février 1814

Ma petite Lizzie,

Ta compagnie dans la bibliothèque de Longbourn me manque, et depuis ton mariage, la maison, malgré les cris incessants de ta mère et de tes sœurs, me paraît bien vide : « un seul être vous manque, et tout est dépeuplé ». Etrangement, depuis leur départ pour Londres, je me sens moins seul, mais sans doute est-ce parce que Lydia, bien que contrainte et forcée, me tient compagnie. Ta lettre, tu le vois, a atteint son objectif : il est vrai que Lydia se tient très mal depuis ton mariage, et il est bon qu'elle et Kitty soient séparées. C'est pourquoi j'ai interdit Lydia de séjour à Londres et l'ai obligé à rester à la maison avec moi : elle y restera confinée jusqu'au retour de ses sœurs. J'ai entrepris de m'occuper enfin de son éducation, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit déjà trop tard : un mois ne sera sans doute pas suffisant pour modifier son caractère. Que je regrette aujourd'hui de ne m'être as occupé plus de tes jeunes sœurs : j'aurais dû me douter que le jour de ton mariage viendrait trop vite, me privant trop tôt du seul esprit dans cette maison avec lequel j'ai du plaisir à converser ta sœur Jane est adorable et est sans doute désormais la plus sensée de mes filles encore célibataires, mais elle n'est pas aussi vive que toi, et n'a pas ton goût pour la littérature. Je ne suis pas ravi que tu ais épousé ton mari sans amour, mais son goût pour les lettres me rassure cependant : je ne t'ai pas donné à un homme complètement indigne de toi- car il est certain qu'un homme possédant une bibliothèque comme celle de ton mari ne peut pas être complètement mauvais. Tous ceux qui la connaissent me vantent cette bibliothèque : honte à toi, ma fille, de ne pas en profiter comme il se doit ! T'ai-je donc si mal élevé ? J'espère que tu as réparé cela depuis ta dernière lettre! Je suis jaloux de ta chance, et toi tu n'en profites même pas! « Celui qui a du pain n'a pas de dents »! J'ai vraiment hâte de vous rendre visite pour la voir de plus près, d'autant que du peu que j'ai glané auprès de Mr. Bingley, ton époux possède des manuscrits des textes antiques, et je brûle de pouvoir les consulter. Je suppose que je devrai attendre le mariage de Jane pour enfin découvrir Pemberley, car d'ici-là, je pense que ta mère sera bien occupée. Je patienterai, peut-être grâce à Lydia (qui l'eut cru?), qui est en passe de devenir une véritable occupation. J'ai décidé de perfectionner son français, en plus des mathématiques et de la philosophie. Aussi, je lui fais lire et commenter scène par scène _Le Barbier de Séville_, de Beaumarchais, et j'espère commencer avant la fin de la quinzaine _Le Mariage de Figaro_, mais j'ai bien peur que si l'histoire d'amour impossible éminemment romantique de la première pièce plaît énormément à ta petite sœur, la complexité de la seconde- tant au niveau de l'histoire que du style- ne soit trop grande pour sa cervelle de linotte. C'est fort dommage que je ne me sois pas préoccupé plus de perfectionner votre français à toutes, car vous avez toutes eu de bonnes bases, du moins, de ce que je peux en juger grâce à Lydia. Peut-être pourras-tu réapprendre avec ton mari ? Je ne sais pas s'il parle français, mais je suppose que oui : un homme cultivé comme lui a dû l'étudier dans ses études.

Ta sœur me harcèle pour que je la laisse aller à Meryton. Je serais tenté de lui dire oui uniquement pour avoir un peu de calme et t'écrire sans être dérangé, mais je me dois d'être ferme : si je veux reprendre son éducation, je ne dois plus céder à ses caprices. Je lui répète donc quotidiennement que tant qu'elle ne sera pas raisonnable, elle sera interdite de sortie, car je sais pertinemment qu'elle profiterai d'une sortie en ville pour reprendre ses flirts avec les officiers- je ne lui dis pas cette dernière partie. Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait grand-chose à craindre de Mr. Wickham, car il m'a semblé comprendre qu'il était fiancé à Miss King -ou du moins à ses 10000 £. Je t'avoue que je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance, il a dans le regard une lueur malhonnête qui nécessite sans doute une certaine expérience pour être déchiffrée. Je ne t'en avait rien dit jusque là, car je savais que tu l'appréciais. Enfin le voilà fiancé à Miss King à moins que l'oncle de celle-ci ne s'y oppose : c'est sans doute le seul événement marquant que je puisse te rapporter, pour le reste, demande à ta mère et à tes sœurs, elles seront plus au fait que moi : tu me connais, je suis une sorte de misanthrope : ne m'intéressent que mes livres et mes filles. Par conséquent, si quelqu'un ne concerne pas mes filles ou mes livres, il ne m'intéresse pas.

J'entends des gloussements :Maria Lucas fait son devoir de chrétienne en rendant charitablement visite à ta sœur pénitente : encore une qui ferait mieux de prendre exemple sur sa sœur aînée, au lieu de ne s'intéresser qu'aux rubans et à la dentelle. Malheureusement pour elle, Lady Lucas est encore plus sotte que ta mère, et Sir Lucas n'est qu'un imbécile bouffi de suffisance : je ne m'étonne pas qu'il ait accordé la main de sa fille la plus intelligente à un idiot comme Collins. Il m'a écrit, d'ailleurs, uniquement pour m'informer de l'extrême déplaisir que Sa Grâce ressent quand on ose faire la moindre allusion à Mrs. Darcy, et déplorer l'erreur que j'ai faite en te laissant épouser un homme d'un rang supérieur au mien. Et il a mis trois pages à écrire ce que je résume en trois lignes ! Ah, non, la dernière page était consacrée à m'expliquer à quel point il est le plus heureux des hommes avec la nouvelle Mrs. Collins, qui est certainement la plus heureuse femme du monde. En somme, il m'expliquait à mots couverts à quel point il t'aurait rendue plus heureuse que Mr. Darcy ne le pourra jamais- ce dont je doute fortement. Je sais pertinemment que tu ne pourras être heureuse qu'avec un homme que tu peux estimer et respecter, à défaut de l'aimer, et en cela, je pense que ton mari et toi êtes plus heureux que tes parents ne l'ont jamais été ensemble.

Je te quitte ici, ma chère enfant, et je te le redis, tu me manques terriblement, et j'attends avec impatience de te revoir au mariage de Jane et Mr. Bingley. Dis à ton mari qu'il est prié de prendre bien soin de toi. Je t'embrasse, ma chérie. Portes-toi bien.

Ton père Benjamin Bennet


	11. Lettre XVI

**Bonsoir! Mais c'est qu'il y a des impatientes parmi vous! voici donc une nouvelle lettre de Lizzie à sa grande sœur. Pour les romantiques, il se passe des choses dans ce chapitre mais ne vous affolez pas, Lizzie est une jeune femme très têtue, et Darcy est très guindé, même si dans ce chapitre il se détend un peu. Mai pas beaucoup. J'envisage de caller un extrait de son journal pour la prochaine fois. Vous préférez une lettre de Jane pleine de potins londoniens ou un extrait pas forcément convenable du journal du magnifique époux? **

**Merci à Mimija pour sa review sur la lattre de Jane, et merci à toutes celles qui ont reviewé la lettre de Mr. Bennet. **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Lettre XVI : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 20 février 1814

Très chère Jane

Tout d'abord, pardonne-moi de te répondre aussi tard, mais comme tu le sais, le Derbyshire est un pays de sauvages, au nord, et la neige peut parfois tomber de manière impressionnante, comme en ce moment, où nous avons plus de quatre pieds de neige, tombés en deux jours, ce qui complique singulièrement la moindre sortie. Je dois être une sauvage, car je suis désormais convaincue que le Derbyshire recouvert par la neige est le plus beau des comtés, même si Fitzwilliam et Georgianna m'affirment que c'est encore plus beau en été. La neige complique les sorties, mais les gens sont habitués, et c'est pour cette raison que nous faisons désormais nos rares sorties en traîneau : c'est absolument magique ! Ceci dit, on se déplace pas en traîneau aussi rapidement qu'à cheval, ce qui explique que ta lettre ne me soit parvenue qu'hier, et que je ne te réponde qu'aujourd'hui. Mon dieu, j'ai une foule de choses à te dire : ce n'est pas parce que nous sortons peu qu'il ne se passe rien.

Tout d'abord, tu vas me faire le plaisir de stopper ton ironie ! Rendez-moi ma sœur ! Cela ne te ressemble pas ! Aurais-tu trop fréquenté Papa et sa bibliothèque depuis mon départ ? Ou bien aurais-tu fait lire ma lettre à notre tante, et me transmettrais-tu ses commentaires ? Ou peut-être est-ce ton seul moyen de supporter Maman ? Qu'importe, je veux que tu arrêtes définitivement. Et non, un bébé n'est pas prévu pour tout de suite ! De toute façon, cela ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes mariés, alors vous êtes tous prié de patienter sans faire de commentaire. Quand à Maman, il lui reste encore trois filles à marier, elle n'a besoin d'un nouveau passe-temps tout de suite. D'ailleurs, elle me semble très heureuse à Londres : si tu veux mon avis, c'était à prévoir qu'elle passerait plus de temps à chercher des choses pour nos sœurs et elle-même que pour ta robe de mariée et ton trousseau, même si elle exige que la future grande dame que tu es n'ait que le meilleur.

A ce sujet, tu me remerciais pour les 300£, mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit à tord : je ne t'ai jamais envoyé cette somme. Es-tu bien sûr qu'elle ne vient pas des Gardiner ou de Mr. Bingley ? J'aurai bien voulu te l'envoyer, mais cela me semble difficile : comment envoyer en toute sûreté une telle somme ? D'ailleurs, même si mon argent de poche est beaucoup plus conséquent que jamais, je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir 300£ : pour être honnête, j'ai acheté un certain nombre de choses, dont une série de livres que mon époux s'est plaint de ne pas encore posséder, et que je compte lui offrir pour son anniversaire en mars- il n'y a pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à faire des efforts.

Enfin, qu'importe, l'essentiel est que tu ais une belle robe de mariée, et que toutes, vous ayez de belles robes pour sortir. A ce sujet, raconte-moi tout : je veux tout savoir du bal auquel vous étiez la semaine dernière. Est-ce que Maman s'est bien comportée ? Comment a été Kitty ? Et Mary ? Pardonne-moi cet ouragan de questions, mais nous avons peu de visites et de distraction, malgré nos quelques sorties et le temps que nous passons à la bibliothèque : tu pourras dire à ce sujet à Papa que je profite (enfin) de ma chance. Vivement le Printemps, afin que je puisse sortir tous les jours marcher et revoir ma chère Lady Ferrier. Nous les avons vu pour la dernière fois il y a une semaine, juste avant que les chutes de neige ne nous confinent tous, lorsqu'ils sont venus dîner. Georgianna était ce soir-là invité chez les Morland, une riche famille voisine, qui était à Londres le soir du dîner dont je t'ai parlé dans ma dernière lettre. Leur fille aînée, Catherine, est un peu plus jeune que Georgianna, et est l'une de ses amies les plus proches, même si les Morland passent définitivement plus de temps à Londres que nous.

Nous avons donc dîné en tout petit comité, ce qui convenait parfaitement à tout le monde. Après le dîner, les hommes partirent faire une partie de billard tandis que Clotilde et moi-même restions dans le salon. Nous parlâmes beaucoup, surtout de nos familles respectives. Cette chère Clotilde est plus gâtée que nous, l'admiration qu'elle a pour chacun de ses frères et sœurs est très visible. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir êtes aussi fière de nos sœurs. Je suis fière d'être désormais la sœur de Georgianna, bien sûr, mais elle n'est pas ma sœur de sang. Je crois t'avoir dit que Clotilde est la troisième fille d'une fratrie de sept, où seules les trois filles aînées sont mariées. Ne dit surtout pas à Maman que les deux fils de feu Mr. Le Baron sont encore célibataires. Le premier reste à Londres où il a repris les affaires de son père, et l'autre, je crois aussi te l'avoir dit, tente sa chance ailleurs : il écrit, du théâtre, principalement, mais aussi des poèmes et des romans. Elle est très fière des talents artistiques de tous ses frères et sœurs : tous chantent, et tous jouent d'un instrument. Madame Hélène de Jeanroche, l'aînée, joue du hautbois, la seconde, Madame Auxiliadora de Lagardère, de la flûte, Monsieur le Baron Ulrich de Germiny , du violoncelle, Clotilde joue de la harpe, Mademoiselle Marie-Laure de Germiny, de la clarinette, Monsieur Emmanuel de Germiny, du piano, et quand à la petite dernière, Mademoiselle Louise, qui n'a que 16 ans, elle est selon sa sœur une excellente violoniste doublée d'un très bonne soprano. C'est vraiment une belle famille, même si je crois qu'une famille de sept enfants sera toujours appelée une belle famille pourvu qu'il y ait suffisamment de tête, de bras et de jambes pour chacun. Je pense cependant que leur admiration réciproque et l'affection entre eux vient d'une chance que nous n'avons pas eu : leurs parents,m'a dit Clotilde, non seulement se respectaient, mais s'aimaient énormément : le résultat a été des enfants heureux et épanouis, qui ont tous juré de ne se marier que par amour pour donner à leurs enfants la chance qu'eux-même ont eu. Pour le moment, les enfants en question ne sont que deux, des petites filles adorables selon leur tante, Madeleine, 2 ans, et Marie, 1 an. Je pense néanmoins qu'un troisième enfant devrait bientôt s'ajouter, car j'ai l'impression que Clotilde est enceinte. Peut-être me suis-je trompé, mais il me semble que son confinement devrait bientôt commencer. Sir Edward n'a de son côté rien dit à mon mari, sans doute est-ce encore un secret, si c'est bien vrai. Clotilde m'a en tout cas paru liée à sa fratrie par une profonde affection, je regrette qu'il n'en soit pas de même chez nous, même si Clotilde m'a dit envier la relation privilégiée que j'ai avec toi : on ne peut pas tout avoir. Ceci dit, j'espère que nos enfants, le jour où nous en aurons, s'entendront bien et auront avec leurs frères et sœurs et cousins le genre de relation des Germiny, basée sur l'affection et l'admiration. Mais je te le répète, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Je laisse à mon mari le soin d'aborder la question, n'en déplaise à toi ou à Lady Ferrier. Ceci dit, je me suis arrangé pour éviter de parler des maris, et nous avons parlé musique et littérature. Georgianna revint vers dix heures, et resta à bavarder avec nous quelques minutes avant de monter se coucher : la pauvre enfant est un peu malade en ce moment, et a besoin de repos, même si à mon avis, son frère la couve un peu trop. Après cela, les messieurs nous rejoignirent et nous bavardâmes agréablement tous ensemble pendant encore une demi-heure avant que les Ferrier ne prennent congé.

Mon mari suggéra alors que nous montions à notre tour. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on fait les messieurs avant de nous rejoindre, mais je pense qu'ils ont bu peut-être un peu plus de brandy ou de porto que de raison, car mon mari me parut très détendu comparé à d'habitude. Nous montâmes donc en devisant agréablement, et je pus lui dire toute ma satisfaction d'avoir une amie telle que Lady Ferrier, ce dont il se dit très satisfait. Je lui confiais également mes supposition à propos d'un possible bébé chez eux d'ici peu mon mari me répondit que « c'est bien des choses de dame de noter ce genre de détail », ce à quoi j'ai répliqué que je n'étais pas certaine de l'authenticité de mes suppositions. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instant quand mon époux me demanda enfin si Georgianna était rentrée : il n'était plus sûr, ce qui ne manqua pas de m'étonner, car il est toujours très attentif à tout ce qui est relatif à Georgianna. Je lui répondis par l'affirmative, et je lui dis par la même occasion ce que je pensais de son comportement de grand frère protecteur, à savoir que Georgianna pouvait trouver cela parfois pesant. Il paru étonné, mais il n'a jamais eu de frère aîné, il ne peut donc pas comparer. Bien sûr, il est toujours inquiet du fiasco de cet été avec Mr. Wickham, comme il me l'a réaffirmé.

- Vous savez, Fitzwilliam, je pense vraiment que vous ne devriez pas autant vous inquiéter à son sujet : elle a beaucoup mûri, et elle est désormais plus mature qu'un certain nombre de jeunes filles de son âge, dont mes sœurs, ai-je ajouté avec une grimace.

- Sans doute, mais je crois que je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée que ma petite sœur adorée est en train de devenir une femme, et j'ai toujours peur qu'elle soit blessée.

- Vous ne pourrez pas lui éviter les déceptions à moins de l'enfermer à Pemberley

- Ce qui est impossible, je suppose.

- Effectivement

- Dommage, dit-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

Je ne l'avais jamais entendu aussi détendu, même dans les moments où il se laisse aller. C'est à ce moment-là que nous atteignîmes la porte de notre chambre.

- Je suis heureux que vous soyez là pour la conseiller, Elizabeth, dit-il après m'avoir laissé passer.

Et sur ces mots, il se pencha sur moi et m'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser tout simplement indescriptible, mais très doux, contre toute-attente. Une semaine a passé, et pourtant, je sens encore la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes, et ses mains caressant doucement mes joues et mes hanches, et ses cheveux soyeux emmêlés entre mes doigts, car un peu malgré moi, j'ai répondu à ce baiser- mais qui pourrait m'en vouloir tant il était doux et ensorcelant ? Il rompit cependant le baiser rapidement -un peu trop rapidement à mon goût, je le confesse- et s'écarta en rougissant, me laissant perplexe (d'ailleurs, je le suis encore).

- Pardonnez-moi, Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas vous forcer.

Le gentleman avait visiblement repris le dessus.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, répondis-je. Je crois que c'est votre droit de m'embrasser.

Il me regarda longuement et s'écarta pour aller se changer pour la nuit, l'air confus. Quand il revint quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais déjà couché. Il se coucha comme tous les soirs à mes côtés, éteignit la bougie, et comme tous les soirs, il me tourna le dos après m'avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Je restais encore quelques minutes éveillée, à penser à ce baiser, avant de finalement m'endormir de mon côté du lit. Cependant, en me réveillant le lendemain, je sentis le bras puissant de mon mari enroulé autour de ma taille. Il dormait toujours, et je n'osais faire le moindre mouvement de crainte de le réveiller et de le gêner encore plus. Il se rendit compte de la position dans laquelle nous nous trouvions en se réveillant, et je sentis son bras quitter précipitamment ma taille. Ce n'est qu'alors que je fis mine à mon tour de m'éveiller.

Le lendemain, nous réveillâmes chacun de son côté du lit, mais comme nous avions tous deux fort mal dormi, nous convînmes que nous dormions mieux dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et depuis c'est ainsi que nous nous endormons et nous réveillons, sans aller pour autant plus loin. Je dois admettre d'ailleurs que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie entière. Étrange, n'est-ce-pas ? Bien sûr, ne dis à personne que je t'ai parlé de cela : ce n'est pas un sujet convenable pour une jeune fille, même sur le point de se marier, d'autant que ton mariage n'est pas avant plusieurs mois.

Je dois te quitter, on m'appelle car nous partons au culte à Lambton- en traîneau.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur. J'ai hâte de te revoir, même si mon mari et moi-même n'allons pas à Londres tout de suite. Nous devrions y être du mois d'avril au moi de juin, sauf imprévu. Je crains de ne pas te revoir avant ton mariage. Embrasse ma mère et mes sœurs pour moi.

Elizabeth Darcy.

* * *

**Deux références à _Northanger Abbey_ se sont glissées dans cette lettre. Saurez-vous les retrouver?**


	12. Lettre XVII

**Bonsoir à toutes! Voilà un extrait du journal de Darcy: c'était à prévoir qu'il serait plébiscité. Je vous livre donc le point de vue de Darcy sur les évènements dont Lizzie parlait la dernière fois (je dois dire que je suis assez fière de ce chapitre). Je vous informe que je ne publierais pas avant un bout de temps car je pars avec mes petites jeannettes en camp samedi, et je n'aurais pas internet pendant une semaine. Par ailleurs, si la prochaine lettre (celle de Jane) est en cours d'écriture (il y une description que je dois finaliser, entre autres), je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour la suite. J'ai prévu d'aboutir l'histoire vers avril-mai 1814, mais j'ai six semaines à tuer entre les deux, et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire entre les deux. Je vais trouver, ça m'aidera à m'endormir le soir pendant mon camp jeannette. Peut-être une nouvelle lettre de Mr. Bennet? N'hésitez pas à me donner des idées.**

**Bravo à celles qui ont cherché les références à _Northanger Abbey_: la première était bien Catherine Morland, la deuxième, beaucoup moins évidente était la petite phrase sur la "famille de sept enfants [qui] sera toujours considérée comme une belle famille pour peu qu'il y ait assez de têtes de bras et de jambes pour chacun": c'est au début du livre, sauf que les Morland sont dix enfants et pas sept. Au passage, les Morland sont une famille à peine plus riche que les Bennet, donc de la petite gentry: ils sont peu à Londres. Pour plus de renseignements, lisez le bouquin!**

**Alors, les réponses aux reviews.**

**Fifi72: non, ce chapitre ne sera pas scabreux, enfin pas vraiment. On parle de Darcy, quand même.**

**EveyMax: j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur du style de Jane Austen, mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. De toutes façons, je ne suis pas un riche jeune homme orphelin avec une petite sœur à charge et malheureux en amour, mais plutôt tout le contraire (sauf pour le jeune, mais il a quand même 12 ans de plus que moi) donc je pense que parfois j'ai un peu de mal à saisir toute la psychologie des personnages, je m'en excuse.**

**Iota26: Pour le moment, il n'est pas question DES Wickham, et je laisse ce fat manigancer ses plans fourbes tout seul dans son coin. Il nous embêtera bien assez tôt: en clair, oui, Wickham va intervenir, mais je ne dis pas tout de suite comment, sinon, ça va gâcher toute la suite. Quand aux prénoms de George et Georgianna, je crois qu'il est communément admis que le père de Fitzwilliam s'appelait George, et à l'époque, c'était courant de donner à ses enfants le nom de leur père ou de leur parrain, quitte à le féminiser.**

**Bien sûr, merci à toutes celles qui ont posté une review, et à toutes celles qui ont ajouté ma fic à leurs favoris.**

* * *

Lettre XVII : extrait du journal de Mr. Darcy

Pemberley, le 20 février

Une semaine déjà que je suis confus, j'ai définitivement besoin de coucher mes pensées sur le papier pour mieux les organiser. Une semaine que j'ai embrassé Elizabeth, et ce souvenir me hante. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Reprenons depuis le début : comment-veux-je organiser mes idées si je ne reprend pas les événements dans l'ordre?Tout a commencé lorsque les Ferrier sont venus dîner la semaine dernière.

Après le dîner, j'ai proposé à mon ami une partie de billard, tandis que nos épouses restaient au salon à discuter. Bien sûr, comme toujours avec Sir Edward, nous n'avons pas fait que jouer, nous avons également abondamment discuté en buvant quelques verres de brandy, sans doute quelques uns de trop. Nous avons surtout parlé de nos épouses. Encore un qui a la chance d'avoir trouvé une jeune femme intéressée par sa personne plus que par son argent !

J'aime ma femme, mais je doute franchement qu'elle ait accepté de m'épouser si je n'avais été qu'un petit propriétaire terrien comme son père. Pourtant, je sais qu'elle est désintéressé pour elle-même : il suffit pour s'en convaincre de voir sa simplicité, son humilité même lorsque nous recevons ou sommes reçus : elle craint toujours de n'être pas à la hauteur de mes espérances. Elle n'est pas arrogante pour deux sous, et en cela, je sais que je n'aurais pu trouver une meilleure maîtresse pour Pemberley : je tiens de Mrs. Reyold que tout le personnel l'adore déjà, car en un mois, elle a déjà mémorisé les prénoms de tous, ainsi que les liens de parenté entre eux, y compris dans les parties où elle est le moins, comme les cuisines. Elle est également très attentive à ce que chacun puisse travailler à sa mesure et être récompensé en fonction.

Ainsi, l'une des cuisinières, Mrs. Churchil attend son quatrième enfant en six ans, et la grossesse est assez difficile pour elle, de ce que m'a confié Mrs. Reynold. Le sachant, Elizabeth est en train de réorganiser la cuisine de manière à ce que Mrs. Churchil puisse prendre un congé de deux mois pour accoucher. Quand je lui en ai parlé, mon épouse m'a dit qu'elle se souvenait de la naissance de sa jeune sœur Lydia, et qu'elle se souvenait de la fatigue qu'en avait ressenti sa mère, qui pourtant ne travaillait pas, mais s'occupait beaucoup de ses autres enfants. Elle en a donc conclu qu'une femme qui travaillait et avait en plus à prendre soin d'enfants en bas-âge avait parfaitement le droit de prendre un peu de repos pour mettre au monde ce nouveau petit être, d'autant que nous ne sommes pas très nombreux à Pemberley, et nous ne recevons pas beaucoup.

Mon épouse a donc réorganisé les fonctions de chacun en cuisine, de manière à ce que le travail de chacun n'augmente pas trop sans que pour autant cela se ressente à l'étage. En fait, son nouveau système est tellement efficace, que la semaine dernière, alors qu'il était à l'essai, je ne me suis rendu compte de rien. Miss Bingley dira ce qu'elle voudra, ma chère Lizzie est une excellente maîtresse de maison. Elle prend en vérité très à cœur ses devoirs. Elle est également une sœur merveilleuse pour Georgianna : elle sait l'écouter, lui parler, la conseiller mieux que je ne saurai jamais le faire, et j'ai bon espoir que sous sa férule, ma soeur devienne bientôt à son tour une très bonne maîtresse de maison, attentive à chacun.

Ma chère petite sœur ! Comme elle grandit vite : le jour se rapproche où elle me quittera pour se marier ! J'espère que sa mise en ménage sera plus facile que la mienne. Cependant, ne serait-ce que pour elle, je sais que je ne regretterai jamais mon mariage : enfin elle a une dame sur qui prendre exemple, et avec Lizzie, elle apprend le sens de « faire contre mauvaise fortune bon coeur » veut dire, de même qu'elle sait désormais l'importance de la dévotion à la famille malgré tout. En effet, je sais bien que Lizzie ne m'a épousé que pour sa mère et ses sœur, comme pour compenser son refus de garantir leur position en épousant Mr. Collins. Le seul fait de penser que ce crapaud aurait pu se pavaner au bras de MA femme me donne des frissons d'horreur. Je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur mari possible pour Elizabeth, mais je suis bien certain qu'il aurait encore pire que moi, car je suis presque certain qu'il n'aurait pas hésiter à la forcer sans même s'en rendre compte, juste au nom de ses soi—disant droits conjugaux. C'est peut-être un homme d'Eglise, mais je doute qu'il comprenne jamais ce que signifie aimer sans retour : c'est donner, c'est recevoir, c'est soigner. Ce n'est jamais voler, violer, prendre par la force. Je pense que simplement parce que je sais cela, je suis un meilleur époux pour ma chère Elizabeth. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que je met mieux en application ces beaux principes, à la réflexion.

J'en reviens à ma discussion avec Sir Edward. L'alcool aidant, j'en suis venu à lui dire que je n'avais toujours pas consommé le mariage car je craignais de blesser mon épouse. Il m'a répondu être très étonné, car sa femme était persuadée que Lizzie et moi-même avions fait un mariage de pur amour, comme eux. Je lui expliquais alors les raisons qui avaient poussés Lizzie à m'épouser, et conclus en disant que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle m'aime vraiment, même s'il est désormais certain qu'elle ne me hait plus. Cependant, les mots de Sir Edward restèrent dans ma tête et sous leur impulsion et sous celle de l'alcool, je ne pus résister à la tentation alors que nous entrions dans notre chambre le soir même, d'embrasser Elizabeth. C'était notre premier baiser depuis notre mariage, et encore, car je ne l'avais embrassé que brièvement sur la joue.

Cette fois-ci, cependant, je l'embrassais pour de bon. Le baiser fut d'abord chaste : je me contentai de prendre son visage entre mes mains et de poser délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je restais quelques secondes ainsi puis je sentis ses mains agripper mes épaules avant de sentir ses bras se nouer timidement autour de mon cou. Prenant cela pour une invitation, je m'autorisai à approfondir le baiser timidement. Humblement, ma langue frappa contre ses lèvres, et je sentis les s'entrouvrir entre les miennes. J'approfondis le baiser, et nos langues commencèrent un étrange ballet tandis que ses mains s'emmêlaient dans mes cheveux. J'autorisais alors les miennes à descendre sur ses hanches. Elle répondait si bien à mon baiser que je me sentis poussé par le désir d'aller plus loin. C'est alors que retentit dans ma tête comme une cloche, me rappelant à l'ordre. Elle n'était sans doute pas prête, je ne devais pas la brusquer sous peine d'anéantir tout le travail fait jusque là pour gagner sa confiance. Je rompis donc notre baiser à regret. Elle ouvrit ses yeux remplis d'une surprise muette : étais-je déjà allé trop loin ? N'avais-je pas mal interprété sa réaction ?

Je me rappelais notre « nuit de noces » : j'étais entré dans sa chambre où elle m'attendait, frissonnante, terrorisée. J'aurais voulu la prendre dans mes bras pur la rassurer, mais je ne savais guère comment m'y prendre. Au regard empreint à la fois de crainte et de défi qu'elle avait posé sur moi, j'avais su ce que consommer notre mariage impliquerait : je posséderais son corps, mais son cœur me serait fermé à jamais, et son esprit serait brisé. Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour elle, c'eut été l'attaquer, la blesser : certaines choses sont faites pour être données, pas prises. Ma supposition s'était trouvée d'ailleurs confirmée lorsque je lui avais posé la question : « vous ne voulez pas consommer le mariage dès ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? », et qu'elle m'avait répondu par la négative en secouant la tête, au bord des larmes, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Moins d'un mois avait passé depuis cette nuit, et qu'allais-je faire ? D'abord l'embrasser sans son accord, et ensuite ? La posséder sans qu'elle le désire ? Suis-je un gentleman ? Je choisis donc de m'écarter d'elle et lui demandai pardon pour ma conduite. Elle me répondit qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner car l'embrasser faisait partie de mes droits sur elle. Ce qui techniquement n'est pas faux. Accessoirement, c'est même le moindre de mes droits. J'aurai bu un verre de plus, je pense que j'aurai cédé à la tentation. Mais je suis un gentleman, et je veux voir ma femme comme autre chose qu'un simple objet ne servant qu'à me donner du plaisir et un héritier. Je veux qu'elle m'aime. Je préférais donc m'éloigner et aller me préparer pour la nuit.

Lorsque je revins, mon épouse était déjà couchée. Je m'allongeais à ses côtés et lui souhaitais bonne nuit. Elle me répondit d'un ton absent. J'éteignis et lui tournais le dos pour dormir. Je la sentis se retourner quelques minutes avant que sa respiration ne s'apaise. Moi-même, comme toujours lorsque je bois plus que de raison sans pour autant être ivre, restais éveillé, à repenser à notre baiser. Elle m'avait paru consentante. M'étais-je trompé ? L'avais-je blessée ? Je me retournais vers elle. Elle dormait paisiblement, éclairée par un rayon de lune qui tombait à travers une fente entre les rideaux de notre lit. Je 'appuyais sur un coude pour mieux la contempler. Jamais je ne l'avais trouvée aussi belle, aussi enchanteresse, en un mot, aussi inaccessible. Je m'entendis murmurer « je vous aime » à son oreille, qui lui parvint peut-être dans ses songes. Je m'autorisais à me rapprocher encore d'elle jusqu'à embrasser ses cheveux, et allais même jusqu'à passer mon bras délicatement autour de sa taille, me berçant un instant de l'illusion que nous étions un couple normal qui venait de s'adonner aux plaisirs de l'Amour. Et bien que je me sois promis d'ôter mon bras de sa taille avant de m'endormir, c'est dans cette position que je me réveillais le lendemain matin, sentant ma femme remuer dans un demi-sommeil. J'ôtais précipitamment mon bras, et elle se réveilla pour de bon quelques instants plus tard. Je priais pour qu'elle ne se soit rendue compte de rien, et qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas d'avoir ainsi empiété sur son espace sans son autorisation.

La journée passa sans incident notable sinon que la neige se mit à tomber abondamment vers midi pour la plus grande joie de mon épouse et de ma sœur qui s'emmitouflèrent soigneusement pour aller faire une promenade dans le parc dont elles revinrent les joues rosies par le froid et les yeux brillants. L'autre incident notable fut que je fus incapable de me concentrer sur mes tâches, trop tourmenté par le souvenir de la nuit précédente. Le soir, lorsque nous allâmes nous coucher, je fus très attentif à me mettre de mon côté du lit pour n'être pas tenté de reprendre la même position que la veille. Je dormis très mal cette nuit-là, mais à ma grande surprise, mon épouse souffrit de la même insomnie que moi, comme elle me le confirma le lendemain matin. Elle ajouta qu'elle avait eu l'impression que quelque chose lui manquait sans pour autant parvenir à déterminer quoi. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui avouais la position dans laquelle 'avais si bien dormi la nuit précédente, et à mon grand étonnement, non seulement, elle ne m'en voulu pas, mais elle m'avoua même qu'elle s'en était rendu compte, et qu'elle avait fort bien dormi.

Je suggérais alors que nous pourrions peut-être envisager l'éventualité de dormir enlacés, ce qu'elle accepta, à ma grande joie. Depuis, nous dormons donc elle dans mes bras, sans aller pour autant plus loin, et je me soumet de bonne grâce à cette douce torture de la sentir à la fois si proche et si loin de moi. Néanmoins, je serais prêt à l'attendre une vie entière s'il le fallait. J'espère cependant ne pas en être réduit à cette extrémité.

Récapitulons : nous sommes mariés depuis un mois. Nous dormons dans le même lit depuis le même temps, et enlacés depuis une semaine. Nous avons partagé un baiser. Elle ne me hait plus, et peut-être même qu'elle m'aime bien quand à moi, je suis encore plus désespérément amoureux d'elle que lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage. Peut-être que d'ici un an, ma femme acceptera vraiment de consommer notre mariage. Avec un peu de chance. Mais j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas, car je suis pratiquement certain que si je lui posais directement la question, elle me répondrait quelque chose comme quoi elle ne pourrait pas refuser car cela fait partie de mes droits sur elle.

J'espère vraiment que maintenant que j'ai enfin couché mes tourments sur le papier, je pourrai me concentrer sur mon travail, car avoir le souvenir des lèvres de Lizzy sur les miennes est passablement déconcentrant, et j'ai pris du retard par rapport à certaines affaires concernant certaines familles qui dépendent de Pemberley : je ne dois pas laisser mes préoccupations personnelles empiéter sur mes devoirs.


	13. Lettre XVIII

**Bonjour à toutes ! Après pratiquement un mois d'absence, voici une nouvelle lettre de Jane, dont je ne suis pas extrêmement satisfaite, comme souvent, mais qu'importe, il se passe de petites choses. Concernant la suite de l'histoire, je vais devoir avancer ce que j'avais prévu, mais j'ai encore au moins trois semaines à combler, peut-être un peu plus. Je lance un sondage : le colonel Fitzwilliam vous intéresse-t-il ? N'hésitez pas à me transmettre vos suggestions par review ou par MP, solution qui évite les risques de spoilers. A ce sujet, j'ai supprimé la review d'une d'entre vous (je crois que c'était Mimja, mais je ne suis plus sure) précisément parce qu'elle contenait un énorme spoiler pour la suite de mon histoire (et ça aurait été dommage).**

**Comme d'habitude, merci pour vos reviews, merci à celles qui ont favorité ma fic.**

**La prochaine publication sera dans ...longtemps je ne vais pas avoir d'ordinateur pour les quinze jours qui viennent, et comme j'ai encore une dizaine de livres à lire, une dissertation de philo à écrire et un commentaire d'anglais à préparer pour la rentrée (mais que diable suis-je allée faire dans cette galère?), le tout conjugué à ma grande flemmardise et à mon manque d'inspiration et à mon déménagement imminent... bref, je ne serai pas très disponible. J'en profite pour vous informer d'ors et déjà que à partir de septembre, je serai très très irrégulière dans ma publication à cause de mon entrée en khâgne qui signifie beaucoup de boulot et peu de loisir.**

Lettre XVIII : Miss Bennet à Mrs. Darcy

Gracechurch Street, le 27 février 1814

Ma chère Lizzie,

Je sais que cela t'énerve, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que les choses se passent décidément de mieux en mieux avec ton mari ! Je n'y peux rien, si tu ne veux plus de commentaires sur le sujet, tu n'as qu'à ne plus m'en parler. Je vais changer de sujet, cependant, car je ne voudrai pas empêcher notre correspondance.

Je crois te l'avoir déjà dit, Londres est vraiment une ville merveilleuse. Je t'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre que nous devions aller à l'opéra : c'est chose faite, et c'était tout simplement magique ! Les chanteurs, la musique, la mise en scène, les décors, tout était merveilleux ! Je crois que j'ai passé l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie. A côté de ce que j'ai entendu, nos pauvres talents pour la musique ne font décidément pas le poids ! La soirée était d'autant plus merveilleuse que mon cher Charles était avec moi, et que nous étions sans Maman, ce qui a été libérateur à un point inimaginable. L'absence du chaperon maternel nous a fait à toutes beaucoup de bien, surtout à Kitty. Je suis très fière de ses progrès sans Lydia ou Maman à côté d'elle. Elle a fait quelques commentaires très sensés sur l'opéra pendant l'entracte lorsque Mr. Bingley nous a présenté quelques uns de ses amis, Mr. Ashley, Mr. Bertram et Mr. Dean. Ces jeunes gens ont, je crois, été ravis de voir une jeune fille avec du goût : il faut dire qu'un certain nombre de jeunes filles présentes dans la salle se plaignaient de ce que tel chanteur n'articule pas assez, ou de ce que la musique était trop conventionnelle, ou au contraire, pas assez, bref le genre de critiques que font les insupportables jeunes ladies qui veulent montrer à quel point elles sont cultivées. Je crois que les amis de Charles étaient heureux de voir pour une fois une jeune fille capable d'admiration.

Néanmoins, le meilleur moment a été le surlendemain, lors de ce fameux bal dont tu veux tous les détails. Tu me disais de ne pas dire à Maman que le Baron de Germiny et son frère étaient célibataires : trop tard. Par un heureux hasard, ils étaient présents tous les deux, et Monsieur le Baron s'est montré très intéressé pas notre Kitty. Enfin, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'a invité deux fois à danser, donc Maman en a conclu -évidemment- qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux d'elle. Je pense qu'il est difficile de tomber amoureux en seulement deux danses (encore que...) mais il est certain cependant qu'il est très intéressé par elle, car il a désiré la revoir. C'est un jeune homme absolument charmant, soit-dit en passant. Je ne sais pas si sa sœur te l'a décrit, et quand bien même l'aurait-elle déjà fait, je vais à mon tour te la décrire, car en vérité deux description par deux personnes différentes valent souvent mieux qu'une pour se faire une idée d'une personne.

Monsieur le Baron est un beau jeune homme de 25 ans. Il est assez grand, peut-être la taille de ton époux ou peu s'en faut, et est assez mince, mais très bien proportionné. Il a les cheveux bruns presque noirs coupé assez courts et sans favoris, des yeux noisettes, un visage assez long avec des pommettes assez hautes son teint est assez pâle, mais ses lèvres sont assez rouges pour un homme. Son nez est droit, ses dents, pour ce que j'en ai vu, sont très blanches, et il parle, sans doute comme sa sœur, pratiquement sans accent. Sa conversation est d'ailleurs intéressante, même si j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'estime pas lui-même à sa juste valeur : je crois qu'il manque un peu de confiance en lui-même et en ses capacités. Il utilise souvent une sorte d'ironie un peu mordante qui me rappelle un peu Papa. Cependant, je le crois moins sarcastique et cassant que notre cher Papa, d'autant qu'il est très admiratif de ses sœurs, et surtout, très admiratif de notre Kitty, à un point que Papa n'a sans doute jamais atteint. Mais qui sait, peut-être se rendra-t-il compte à notre retour que Kitty n'est pas aussi sotte que Lydia, et est même intelligente et sensée pour peu qu'on la laisse s'exprimer par et pour elle-même.

Pour en revenir au Baron, je dois te dire, chère sœur, que s'il lui a montré son intérêt au bal, il l'a encore plus manifesté par la suite, même après avoir rencontré Maman, et que Miss Bingley lui ait soufflé que nous n'avons pratiquement pas de dot et que nous vivons notre première Saison à Londres contrairement à ce qu'escomptait ma future belle-sœur, il n'a pas paru rebuté du tout. Pendant le bal, j'avais pensé qu'il cherchait à refouler poliment Miss Bingley qui a toujours bien l'intention d'épouser quelque riche célibataire si possible titré, et M. le Baron est visiblement un candidat potentiel. Se tourner vers Kitty aurait donc pu être une manière de signifier à Miss Bingley qu'il n'est pas intéressé. Ma pauvre belle-soeur a bien du mal à trouver chaussure à son pied, mais je suis certaine qu'elle finira par trouver le bonheur, tout du moins je lui souhaite. Enfin, quels qu'aient été les desseins initiaux du Baron en se tournant vers Kitty , il a été ravi de nous rencontrer à Central Park le lendemain alors que nous promenions, Mary, Kitty , Charles et moi-même, et il s'est fait un plaisir de donner le bras à notre Kitty, tandis que son jeune frère, Monsieur Emmanuel de Germiny, qui est le portrait de son aîné en plus petit, six ans de moins, avec le teint plus mat et le caractère plus joyeux, proposait poliment le sien à Mary et comme c'est un jeune homme d'une culture et d'une intelligence remarquables, il a été capable de lui faire la discussion et de la faire parler. Le meilleur est qu'il a trouvé qu'elle était une jeune femme intéressante pour qui se donne la peine de chercher à la connaître. Cependant, il est déjà épris d'une jeune française, Mademoiselle Blanche de la Force, et, je le tiens de Miss Bingley qui est malgré tout bien informée, toute la ville sait qu'il n'attend que d'être majeur pour asseoir un peu mieux sa fortune, la demander en mariage et l'épouser. En d'autres termes, Mary n'a aucune chance, n'en déplaise à Maman.

Pour en revenir à Kitty et au Baron, celui-ci a carrément demandé à Maman l'autorisation de venir nous rendre visite chez mon oncle, ce qu'elle a accepté avec effusion. Désormais, il ne se passe pas deux jours sans que Kitty ne rencontre le Baron, dûment chaperonnée par Maman, ma tante Gardiner, Mary, ou encore moi-même lorsque mon cher Charles n'est pas là, car autrement, j'ai tout autant que Kitty besoin d'un chaperon. Je crois que Kitty apprécie beaucoup le Baron, indépendamment de sa fortune, ce qu'évidemment, Maman ne comprend absolument pas. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si elle en est amoureuse : elle l'apprécie, c'est certain, mais c'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'intéresse sincèrement à elle, et que Lydia n'est pas là pour l'éclipser. Elle se sent libre d'aimer quelqu'un que Lydia jugerait sans doute « ennuyeux à mourir », et ça lui fait beaucoup de bien, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'elle prenne une simple inclination doublée de reconnaissance pour le grand Amour. Je pense que le Baron est sincère, et je ne pense pas qu'il chercherait à profiter d'elle. Dans l'absolu, épouser notre sœur ne doit pas être inenvisageable pour lui, car même si elle n'a pas de dot, l'épouser signifie s'allier à Mr. Darcy et à Mr. Bingley, qui ont une grande influence en ville : toutes les jeunes filles te détestent sans t'avoir vu, toi qui es désormais Mrs. Darcy : tu aurais vu le regard que m'a jeté Miss Dean au bal lorsqu'en passant j'ai mentionné « ma sœur Elizabeth, qui a épousé récemment Mr. Darcy », j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire un malaise. Toujours est-il que tout à coup, j'ai eu droit à un regain d'attention pour simplement être la sœur de Mrs. Darcy.

Du côté de Mary, elle reste égale à elle-même, Monsieur Emmanuel mis à part : si elle a apprécié l'opéra, au bal elle n'a dansé qu'une seule fois par politesse avec le Baron qui l'avait également invité par politesse : il s'est, je crois, beaucoup ennuyé et a regardé Kitty qui dansait avec mon fiancé tandis que je dansais avec le Colonel Brandon, tout le long du set. Elle n'est pas prête de se marier, au désespoir de Maman, d'autant qu'aucun pasteur célibataire ne s'est encore manifesté. J'ai cependant trouvé le moyen d'éviter les gémissements perpétuels de Maman à propos de ses filles encore célibataires. Je lui dit que si nos sœurs se marient toutes dans les 18 mois qui viennent, d'une part cela va coûter très cher à Papa (« absurde ! Mr. Bingley et Mr. Darcy pourront bien nous aider! »), et d'autre part que cela va l'épuiser d'organiser tant de mariages en si peu de temps. Je lui demande aussi parfois si elle a tellement hâte de nous voir partir, mais elle me répond alors que je me met à parler comme toi. Enfin qu'importe, pour le moment, nos trois jeunes sœurs sont toujours célibataires, laissons-leur le temps de mener leur vie comme elles l'entendent. Il faudra cependant que je les surveille : j'ai beau n'être pas très proche de Mary, je voudrais cependant lui éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé en tombant amoureuse du frère du Baron.

Je m'aperçois en me relisant que pur l'instant, je ne t'ai parlé que des mariages qui pourraient éventuellement se faire dans notre famille. Voilà que je me met à parler comme Maman ! Hélas, à Londres comme à la campagne, qui épouse qui, comment et avec combien de dot reste le principal sujet de conversation. Je peux cependant te donner des nouvelles de notre oncle et de notre tante, nouvelles qui t'intéresseront sans doute. Tous les deux vont bien, de même que leurs enfants. Nos jeunes cousines sont absolument ravies de voir les « belles dames », pour reprendre leurs mots, qui viennent parfois nous rendre visite, et Amy était absolument folle de joie lorsque j'ai accepté qu'elle nous accompagne à l'un des essayages pour ma robe de mariée. C'est une robe magnifique, quoiqu'assez simple, en soie et en satin, toute blanche. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma robe de mariée serait aussi belle.

Du côté de nos jeunes cousins, Edmund et Michael, ils sont ravis des visites de Charles et du Baron, qui manquent rarement de jouer avec eux. Du reste, ils amènent souvent des friandises pour les enfants, au désespoir de ma tante qui n'aime pas les voir se gaver autant. Cependant, la visite qui a sans conteste remporté le plus de suffrages reste celle où M. Emmanuel a accompagné son frère, et a fait profité la compagnie de ses talents de conteur. Tu aurais vu nos quatre jeunes cousins, suspendus aux lèvres du conteur. Depuis, nous sommes fréquemment obligés de les réprimander lorsque le Baron est annoncé, car ils se précipitent tous vers lui en réclamant son jeune frère et ses contes. Maman est bien sûr ravie de ces visites quasi-quotidiennes, et déjà, elle tire ses plans d'avenir, se voyant déjà mère de Madame la Baronne, ce qui permettrait à Lydia, qui reste sa favorite, de faire un mariage magnifique, qui sait peut-être à un comte. Tu t'en doutes, il ne faudra surtout pas lui dire que le colonel Fitzwilliam, qu'elle sait être le deuxième fils d'un comte, est célibataire, car dés lors, elle le harcèlerait, même s'il n'est pas l'héritier du titre : je crois que Maman n'a pas très bien compris que dans notre monde, le mariage est d'abord une affaire d'argent, pour les hommes autant que pour les femmes, et que le colonel devra certainement épouser une riche héritière comme Miss Bingley ou Miss Darcy pour compenser sa place de cadet. Je lui souhaite cependant de trouver quelqu'un de plus compatible avec son caractère, et de plus lointain dans sa famille. Enfin qu'importe, voilà que je me remet à imiter Maman et à ne penser qu'aux mariages des uns et des autres, sans tenir compte des choix de ces personnes.

A propos d'argent, j'ai vérifié pour les 300£ : je suis formelle, elles venaient bien de Pemberley. Je suppose que tu te souviendrais de m'avoir envoyé cet argent, mais peut-être est-ce ton mari qui a fait cela ? Ce serait très généreux de sa part, 300£ est vraiment une somme énorme, même quand on a un revenu de 10 000 £ par an. C'est pratiquement la moitié du revenu annuel de Longbourn ! Il faudra que tu éclaircisse cela avec ton époux, et si vraiment c'est bien lui, remercie-le de ma part car c'est grâce à cet argent que j'ai pu avoir une aussi belle robe.

Je vais devoir te quitter, chère sœur, Charles arrive, accompagné, sans surprise, de Monsieur le Baron. Et dire qu'il ne nous reste que deux semaines avant de quitter Londres. Nous avons encore tant de choses à faire, entre les essayages pour finaliser ma robe de mariée, finir d'acheter mon trousseau, et trouver des robes et des accessoires pour toutes mes sœurs, trouver une belle tenue pour Maman... Et nous irons encore deux fois au théâtre, nous sommes invitées à dîner chez les Germiny avec mon oncle et ma tante dans deux jours – nous rencontrerons ainsi Mademoiselle Marie-Laure et Mademoiselle Louise. J'espère qu'elles nous feront profiter de leurs talents musicaux, et que M. Emmanuel nous fera l'honneur de nous lire quelques pages de ses poèmes ou de ses pièces. Je te raconterais tout dans une prochaine lettre, bien entendu.

Je t'embrasse, chère sœur, prend soin de toi, et de ta jeune belle-sœur : j'espère que sa maladie est passée sans soucis. Salue également ton époux de ma part.

Jane Bennet

**Si vous voulez tout savoir, le Baron et son frère sont très fortement inspirés de mes propres frères, qui sont tous les deux des garçons adorables. Quand aux autres amis de Mr. Bingley, je remercie Marie-Aude Murail dont le livre _Miss Charity_, que je vous recommande chaudement a été une mine pour trouver des noms.**


	14. Lettre XIX

**Bonjour à toutes ! Après deux mois d'absence, qui ont été bien pleins, je vous le garantis, voici la suite de l'histoire avec une courte lettre de Lizzie. Pour la suite, j'ai une lettre et demi d'avance, et j'ai fait le plan de la fin de l'histoire, il reste une dizaine de lettres. Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, je les attend toujours avec impatience, et je les apprécie particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont constructives, car elles me permettent ainsi de progresser.**

**Rosedeschamps: Je suis contente de savoir que mon style épistolaire te plaise malgré tout **

**Chjara 13 : Merci pour les encouragements, j'en ai besoin. Du reste, j'ai trouvé comment meubler le temps, et à part le Colonel, il n'y aura pas d'autres invités, car les Bennet préparent le mariage de Jane.**

**Bonne lecture**

Lettre XIX : Mrs. Darcy à Miss Bennet

Pemberley, le 2 mars 1814

Ma très chère Jane,

Décidément, Maman a une très mauvaise influence sur toi depuis mon départ ! Il est vrai cependant que ta faiblesse est bien compréhensible : tu vas te marier, nos contemporains sont également en âge de le faire... Tu ne vis désormais que pour le mariage. Profites bien cependant des dernières semaines de célibat qu'il te reste, car le mariage apporte une foule de bouleversements. Comme on me le disait l'autre soir, le mariage, c'est « un jeune homme et une jeune fille qui cueillent une fleur et reçoivent une avalanche sur la tête » . Je trouve que la métaphore illustre assez bien le nombre de surprises qu'apporte ce nouvel état, même si dans mon cas, je dois bien admettre que j'ai cru me charger d'un roc et ai reçu une avalanche de fleurs là où je m'attendais à une pluie de graviers.

J'ai vérifié pour les 300£ : effectivement, elles venaient bien de Pemberley puisque c'est Fitzwilliam qui te les a envoyé en les joignant à une lettre que je t'envoyais. Je l'ai interrogé à ce sujet en passant après ta dernière lettre, et il m'a avoué l'air presque penaud qu'il était bien le responsable de ce don généreux. Il ne voulait pas que je le sache, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Je suppose qu'il ne voulait ps courir le risque de se voir accuser de tenter d'acheter mon affection en revanche, il est certain qu'il voulait me faire plaisir en te permettant d'avoir une belle robe de mariée qui te permette d'être digne le plus beau jour de ta vie, et que tu sois heureuse, car il sait parfaitement que rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir heureuse. Quelles stratégies ne met-il pas en place pour me plaire !

Pour un peu, je le soupçonnerais presque d'avoir soudoyé son cousin pour que celui-ci écourte son séjour chez leur tante et vienne me chanter les louanges de mon époux. Mais il est trop franc, et trop élevé pour s'abaisser à cela. En attendant, le dit-cousin- pour lequel tu t'inquiétais, mais il est sauf tant que tu ne dis pas à Maman qu'il es t chez nous- est arrivé il y a trois jours, complètement à l'improviste, conformément à son habitude, dont mon époux m'avait averti dés notre arrivée chez nous. Si j'ai bien compris, le colonel arrivait du Kent où il était chez sa tante Lady Catherine de Bourgh, qui a été visiblement si insupportable que son neveu a préféré écourter son séjour, et Dieu sait pourtant s'il a bonne composition. En son genre, il me rappelle ton Mr. Bingley, en moins naïf, cependant- excuse-moi.

Bref, nous étions avec Georgianna dans mon boudoir mardi matin, où nous devisions gaiement lorsque Mrs. Reynold est venue nous annoncer que le Colonel Fitzwilliam arrivait. Branle-bas de combat dans la maison : sa chambre est-elle prête ? A-t-on prévenue les cuisines ? Quelqu'un a-t-il prévenue mon époux ? Georgianna, sommes-nous présentables ? En dix minutes cependant, le temps qu'il arrive, toutes ces questions étaient réglées : la maison a visiblement l'habitude. Georgianna et moi avons donc pu accueillir sereinement notre visiteur, sans mon époux, toutefois, qui, comme je l'expliquais à notre visiteur, était parti aux aurores les matin même car le toit d'une des fermes du domaine s'est écroulé sous le poids de la neige pendant la nuit, et s'il n'y a pas eu de blessés, grâce à Dieu, il a fallu reloger la famille de sept enfants qui y vivait au manoir : mon époux veille à ce qu'une maison soit toujours disposée à accueillir une famille sinistrée. Mon époux est allé sur place afin d'organiser correctement les secours, évaluer les dégâts et commencer au plus tôt les travaux pour que la ferme redevienne habitable dans les meilleurs délais, même si cela ne se fera sans doute pas avant le printemps. Tous les propriétaires ne sont pas aussi attentifs à leurs gens que mon époux, et c'est bien malheureux, à mon avis, car nous y gagnons ainsi la loyauté de nos gens. Enfin, c'est une chance que Fitzwilliam et moi-même ayons les mêmes idées sur la question.

Pour en revenir au Colonel, mon époux a été ravi de le trouver là à son retour, vers l'heure du thé ( qui a té fort copieux car mon époux, tout absorbé à sa tâche, n'avait pas même pris le temps de déjeuner). Le dîner et la soirée ont été fort plaisants, le colonel ayant entrepris de me raconter toutes les bêtises que lui et mon époux avaient fait ensemble étant enfant. C'est une nouvelle facette de mon époux que j'ai ainsi découverte, car qui croirait que cet homme si grave et consciencieux a été un vrai garnement qui faisait les quatre cent coups. Par ailleurs, le Colonel est un homme vraiment charmant, d'une conversation très agréable : il est intéressé par tout, pense à tout le monde, rit beaucoup. Certaines personnes de sa famille devraient prendre exemple sur lui. Je dois dire qu'il est capable du rare exploit de faire rire aux éclats mon époux, même si le brandy a peut-être aidé ce soir-là. Cependant Fitzwilliam n'en a pas abusé, vigilant qu'il est à ne commettre aucun impaire avec moi tant il craint de me blesser. Je ne ais pas comment lui dire sans le braquer que ce n'est pas parce qu'il prend quelques libertés qu'il me blesse forcément ou me manque de respect. Il est mon époux, il a sur moi quelques droits, et j'ai accepté cette condition en le recevant comme époux : je me suis engagée à le laisser disposer de ces droits, mais il n'a pas l'air d'avoir bien compris ce fait. Il faudra bien cependant s'il souhaite un héritier rapidement.

D'autres ont visiblement moins de problèmes que nous : j'avais vu juste, ma chère Clotilde attend un enfant pour bientôt. Ils nous l'ont annoncé il y a quelques jours alors que nous dînions che eux avec Georgianna : Clotilde était tout simplement rayonnante de bonheur en nous annonçant que leur foyer était sur le point de s'agrandir. Ils ont par ailleurs demandé à mon époux de devenir le parrain de leur enfant à naître, et celui-ci a bien entendu accepté, avec cependant dans le regard comme un mélange de joie, de surprise et de fierté de recevoir un tel honneur, mais aussi une pointe de tristesse, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas prête de lui donner un enfant. C'est mon devoir, mais je ne le remplis pas du tout.

Pourtant, à mesure que le temps passe et que je découvre les différentes facettes de mon époux, je sens que je l'apprécie de plus en plus, et l'idée d'accomplir avec lui le devoir conjugal me révulse de moins en moins. A vrai dire, les avants-goûts que j'en ai eu jusqu'ici m'ont laissé présager que l'expérience n'était peut-être pas aussi désagréable que ce que Maman m'en a dit. En tout cas, elle ne m'a pas dit que les baisers d'un époux étaient aussi doux, et pourtant les deux que j'ai reçu de mon mari étaient singulièrement agréables. Car nous nous sommes embrassés une seconde fois de manière un peu fortuite pas plus tard qu'hier soir. Nous étions dan notre lit, couchés, la lumière éteinte, dans la même position que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire enlacés assez étroitement. Mon mari, qui a pris l'habitude de m'embrasser sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, s'apprêtait à le faire lorsque je me suis tournée vers lui pour lui faire une remarque sur je ne sais plus quel sujet. C'est alors que le baiser destiné à ma joue s'est posé sur mes lèvres entre-ouvertes, où il s'est attardé et est vite devenue assez passionné car j'y ai répondu presque sans m'en rendre compte tant, comme la fois précédente, cela était doux : le repousser était largement au-dessus de mes forces et de ma volonté. Je ne sais pas jusqu'où nous serions allés si mon mari n'avait pas brusquement repris ses esprits lorsque ses mains posées sur mes hanches ont recommencé à descendre. Aussitôt, il a rompu le baiser et s'est écarté de moi, l'air confus. Cette fois-ci cependant, il ne s'est pas excusé, sans doute à cause du timide sourire que je lui ai adressé. Il m'a alors souhaité bonne nuit, et a repris sa position de départ, en se tenant toutefois un peu écarté de moi.

Je me rend compte en me relisant que tout ce que je t'ai écrit est bien loin d'être convenable pour une jeune fille célibataire : assure-toi que personne ne lise cette lettre, et surtout pas Maman. Je ne sais vraiment ce que dirait Maman si elle tombait sur un tel courrier. En fait, je ne sais ce que me reprocherait davantage Maman : de te pervertir par des propos inconvenants où d'être encore vierge après pratiquement deux mois de mariage. Enfin parlons d'autre chose.

Tu me disais que M. le Baron de Germiny s'intéresse beaucoup à notre Kitty, et je t'avoue que j'en ai parlé à Lady Ferrier, qui m'a confirmé cet intérêt. : il semble que dans ses dernières lettres à sa sœur, il ait parlé surtout de Kitty, de son neveu ou de sa nièce à naître, de Kitty, de la Saison, de Kitty, de leurs frères et sœurs restés à Londres et de Kitty. Il ne fait visiblement aucun doute qu'il est sincèrement amoureux d'elle, et qu'il ne la voit pas simplement comme une petite jeune fille de province qu'il serait aisé de séduire il est vrai que mon mariage-comme bientôt le tien- protège dans une certaine mesure la réputation et l'honneur de nos sœurs, et j'en suis fort heureuse.

Il me tarde de vous revoir, vous mes chères sœurs, et toi particulièrement, chère Jane, mais hélas, nous n'irons pas à Londres avant le mois de juin : aussi gentil qu'il soit, mon mari déteste la société londonienne, et évite comme la peste la période où la saison bat son plein. Il se contente de quelques apparitions aux soirées les plus cotées, et cultive soigneusement son masque d'indifférence, du moins, à en croire le Colonel Fitzwilliam. C'est pour cette raison que je ne serai présentée à la Cour que l'an prochain. Peut-êtres serons-nous présentées ensemble, aux côtés de Georgianna. Nous allons cependant organiser un bal avec nos « intimes », ce qui fera que nous serons entre 60 et 70 : la soirée ne saurait être plus importante puisque je n'ai pas encore été présentée, et c'est tant mieux, car je crains que mes nerfs, que je dois tenir de notre mère, ne supportent pas une pression telle.

Il me tarde que tu te marie, chère sœur, pour qu'enfin je e renvoie. Puisque je dois patienter, je prie pour que le temps accélère sa course et que nous soyons plus vite réunies. D'ici là, profite bien de la fin de ton séjour à Londres, embrasse les Gardiner, Maman et nos sœurs pour moi, et salue de ma part Mr Bingley.

A bientôt

Ta sœur qui t'aime,

Elizabeth Darcy


End file.
